2013? No, it's 1914!
by hikaroo cherryn
Summary: Aku tidak bisa membencimu(1914). Aku membencimu(2013). Masa lalu dan masa depan itu saling berhubungan, tidakkah kau tahu?. Jika aku mengambil warna merah hari ini, dan setelahnya aku mati. Lalu bagaimana jika aku hidup kembali, dan warna apa yang aku ambil?, lalu apa aku akan mati lagi?. Aku tidak tahu... Kerana itulah tidak mudah bagi kita untuk bersama. Iyakan Naruto?
1. Naruto

**"ramalan pagi ini cerah berawan, apa kau masih mau pergi kesekolah?, apa masih sakit?"**

**Pria berambut merah tampak gelisah melihat keadaan adiknya yang tidak terlihat baik.**

**"ohh, nii chan tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula ini hari pertamaku bersekolah bukan?"**

**Gadis berambut pink beruaha meyakinkan kakaknya agar diizinkan pergi sekolah. Sejujurnya dia sama sekali tidak betah tinggal dirumah ini, bahkan hanya 1 detik.**

**Sang kakak mengernyitkan alisnya.**

**"ohhh ayolah!, aku akan baik baik saja…"**

**Sepertinya kata kata sang adik mampu meluluhkan pendiriannya. Sang kakak menghembuskan nafas beratnya**.

**"huh!, baik lah tapi kalau ada apa apa telpon aku mengerti!"**

**"baik lah nii sama, ja nee...hari ini akan ada hujan badai, kalau kekantor jangan lupa bawa payung!**

**Sang kakak hanya tersenyum tanda mengiyakan, melambaikan tangannya menatap punggung adiknya yang menjauh dengan cepat. 'dasar, selalu saja mengingatkan orang membawa payung' Batinnya.**

* * *

**2013? No, it's 1914!**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © HIKAROO CHERRYN**

**WARNING**

**"Yoroshiku minna" Ini fic pertamaku, masih banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini maklum author masih newbie. jadi mohon bantuannya untuk para author dan reader sekalian-**

**TYPO, OOC, AU, AT**

* * *

**chapter1 I AM NOT STUPID**

**"ibu...ibu..." ****seorang bocah berusia 7 tahun berjalan mengitari rumahnya dengan memeluk boneka rubahnya, memanggil ibunya ditengah dinginnya malam. ****"I..ibu...ibu dimana?...ibu aku tak-" "DRRRRTTTT"**** bocah itu berhenti di depan gudang penyimpanan, dia merasa pintu gudang itu bergetar. dengan keberanian yang tersisa dia menyeret kakinya menuju gudang itu, mempererat pelukannya pada boneka rubahnya dan membuka pintu gudang secara perlahan. "KRIIIEETT" gelap, gelap yang dilihatnya. dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. "n...na-ru-to..." merasa dipanggil bocah bernama naruto itu langsung membuka lebar pintu gudang itu, dia merasa mengenal suara itu. cahaya bulan mulai menerobos masuk. "n...na-ru" seorang wanita tergeletak tak berdaya bermandikan darah. tersenyum menatap naruto. "IBUUUUUUUU!**

**"NARUTO, NARUTO... hey! bangun nak! NARUTOOOO!"**

**"Hmmmm..., hoaaaammmm... ada apa?**

**"kau mengigau tadi, kanapa mimpi buruk , tentang ibumu?"**

**"tidak!, hanya mimpi biasa", ohh iya pukul berapa sekarang?"**

**"jam 5 pagi!"**

**"aku ingin mandi dulu"**

**"hah?sepagi ini?"**

**"jangan cerewet kyubi, kau bukan ibuku. kau hanya boneka!"**

**"huh, dasar bocah"**

**Naruto POV/**

**"CREEEESSSHHHH" suara shower yang mengeluarkan air hangat membasahi tubuhku, sebenarnya aku masih mengantuk, tapi aku tidak ingin dianggap pemalas. "ck...sial! umpatku. aku terlalu sering mengigau saat tidur, kyubi saja langsung bisa menebak apa yang aku mimpikan kalau bukan tentang ibuku, pasti mimpi basah. 'kenapa boneka itu bisa jadi pintar?' gumamku.**

**setelah selesai mandi aku mengemasi peralatan sekolahku, berpamitan dengan kyubi.**

**"hati hati nak, jalan raya berbahaya!"**

**"kau bukan ibuku kyubi, sampai jumpa nanti!"**

**aku menutup pintu kamarku, lalu tiba tiba saja aku melupakan sesuatu. kubuka lagi pintu kamarku, kulihat kyubi sedang duduk manis didepan komputerku sambil membaca buku.**

**"ada apa?"**

**"kunci mobilku ketinggalan" kataku, kyubi tidak memedulikanku dan fokus pada buku yang dibacanya.**

**setelah mengambil kunci mobilku, aku menutup pintu kamarku, samar samar aku mendengar kyubi mengatakan _'dasar bocah'. _saat ibuku meninggal kyubi lah yang peduli padaku, mungkin orang orang tidak akan percaya kalau kyubi, boneka rubahku bisa bicara. yaa awalnya aku juga tidak percaya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu kyubi sudah kuanggap saudaraku sendiri. aku tersenyum sambil menuruni tangga menuju dapur disitu sudah ada beberapa orang menyebalkan ayahku dan seorang wanita yang menyusahkan juga ada paman jiraiya disana , tapi yang ini tidak kuanggap menyebalkan. senyumku memudar, kupasang wajah tak bersemangat saat memasuki dapur.**

**"OUHAYOOO NARUTO!" sapa paman jiraiya.**

**"OUHAYOOO JII-SAN..." sapaku kembali semangat, jiraiya jii-san adalah orang ke 2 yang peduli padaku selain kyubi.**

**"naruto, ayo makan ibumu sudah memasakkan sarapan ini untukmu!"**

**"maaf ayah, hari ini aku tidak berselera...aku akan makan disekolah saja!" kataku buru buru, melihat atau mendengar saja aku sudah kesal, apa apaan IBU? ****aku berjalan keluar dari area dapur.**

**"tunggu naruto, apa pagi ini kau mau menyakiti perasaan ibumu lagi?!" tanya ayahku dengan wajah yang berubah dingin.**

**"ibu? ayah bilang ibu?, hahahaha ibuku sudah meninggal ayah! jawabku ketus.**

**ayahku menghembuskan nafas beratnya "HUH!, KUNCI MOBILMU berikan pada ayah!, kau tidak boleh naik mobil ke sekolah sebelum kau minta maaf pada ibumu!. amarah ayahku memuncak.**

**"ambil ini..".kataku melempar kunci mobilku ke arah istri ayahku yang tidak pernah kuanggap ibu. "paman jiraiya, aku pergi dulu..." pamitku. paman jiraiya hanya tersenyum sepertinya dia sama sekali tidak terganggu.**

**"naruto kau ini!..." ayahku makin marah saat aku menerobos keluar dari dapur tanpa memedulikan perkataan ayahku sedikit pun.**

**dari ruang tamu aku mendengar isakan tangis opera sabun istri ayahku yang tak pernah kuanggap ibu. saat aku melemparkan kunci mobilku ke arahnya, aku bisa melihat kenapa dia tidak bersuara sedikit pun dari pagi, _'aku menang' _tertulis jelas diwajahnya dia mengatakan itu. "ck...sial!, sekarang aku harus naik shinkansen kesekolah"!.**

* * *

**TBC**

**Special thanks to the read**

**special thanks to review **


	2. Sakura

**chapter2 hello**

* * *

** •**

** •**

** •**

**'terkadang orang yang paling dekat dengan kita adalah orang yang paling sering menyakiti kita'**

**•**

**•**

**•**

**2013? No, it's 1914**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © Hikaroo Cherryn**

**WARNING**

**genre dichapter ini bakal masuk friendship/sakura POV ****  
**

**TYPO, OOC, AU, AT **

**•**

**•**

**•**

* * *

**'tap...'**

**langkah demi langkah gadis berambut pink itu langkahkan ditengah gelapnya langit padahal arlojinya baru menunjukkkan pukul 8.30 pagi. 'langit membodohi manusia'.**

**'tap...tap...'**

**ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju stasiun sebelum hujan turun. **

**'tap...tap...tap...BRUUKK!'**

**terlalu cepat melangkah, hanya menatap arlojinya, membuatnya terjatuh terduduk didepan umum. beberapa orang yang menatapnya tersenyum 'jadi ingat masa SMU dulu'...**

**"maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu..."**

**sebuah tangan yang terulur dihadapannya. pada awalnya ia hanya menatap uluran tangan itu tanpa melihat wajah orang yang menabraknya, akhirnya tanpa basa-basi diterimanya dan berdiri dengan bantuan orang yang menabraknya.**

**"maaf, saya yang salah...permisi"**

**gadis ini mengakui kesalahnya lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, tanda bahwa gadis ini diajari etika yang benar. lalu melanjutkan tujuannya yang tertunda.**

**orang yang menabraknya hanya terpaku menatap punggung gadis berambut pink itu berlalu dengan cepatnya.**

******·**

******·**

* * *

**chapter2 hello**

**kediaman Namikaze**

**Ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang kerja pribadi itu cukup besar bertatahkan jendela dan photo keluarga berukuran raksasa yang menempel di dinding ber cat _golden brown_ yang menambah kesan agak canggung untuk seorang penghuninya yang berambut blonde dan mirip sekali dengan naruto.**

** dialah minato ayah naruto. minato yang sedang berdiri menatap jendela, raut wajahnya terlihat menyesal, menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pagi ini. tidak jauh darinya disitu ada kushina. istri minato yang menurut naruto wanita yang tidak pernah dianggapnya ibu. **

**kushina sedang santai santainya membolak balik album photo naruto ketika masih balita. raut wajahnya bahagia menatap senyuman anaknya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya ibu.**

**"ohh kushina, bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf sekali lagi?"**

**minato membuka percakapan. dia sama sekali tidak menyukai kesunyian.**

**raut wajah kushina perlahan lahan berubah. kushina memasang pose berpikir, sepertinya dia kebingungan dengan apa yang harus ia jawab.**

** "minato..., aku tahu mikoto lah selama ini yang mengurusnya...ini yang menyebabkan naruto membenciku...tapi aku suka biarkan saja..."**

******·**

**********·**

* * *

**"hmmm... KHS( KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL) dimana yaa?" "emhhh...pe permisi...AAAKKHHH!...aku tidak bisa melakukannya"**

**seorang gadis berambut pink yang sudah tidak asing lagi kebingungan mencari sekolah yang ditujunya. berkali kali dia mencoba bertanya pada orang orang yang lewat didepannya, tapi gagal. dia terlalu malu melakukannya. setelah sekian lama berputar putar ia melihat ****seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna pirang pucat diikat kuda dari arah jam dua belas menatapnya. **

**'sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya' gumamnya.**

**tiba tiba gadis itu berlari menghampirinya dengan cepat. **

**"sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu, tapi dimana yaa?" ralat gadis itu buru-buru.**

**gadis berambut pink itu hanya menatapnya bingung.**

**·**

**·**

**beberapa menit terjadinya kesunyian sampai...**

**"ibu guru...sepatuku basah!" ke dua gadis itu mendengar suara seorang anak TK yang berada dibelakang gadis pirang pucat itu, ia mengeluh karena sepatunya basah.**

**·**

**·**

**setelah itu kesunyian terjadi sampai...**

**"AAAHHH, KAU SAKURA..., INGAT! _BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION_!" **

**"Hmmm..._BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION_?"**

_FLASHBACK ON_

_madison avenue. at cashier_

_ino:"ohh please, I'll give you a tip"_

_cashier:"forgive us but this is a statute department store"_

_ino:"be generous bit, if you do not believe just take my passport"_

_cashier:"sorry, but the queue is getting longer, if there is no need anymore please come back later"_

_ino:"but...but please!"_

_cashier:"hmmm...security"_

_ino:"you can't do this you just cashier"_

_cashier:"yes i can"_

_sakura:"please STOP, she's right you just cashier...i will pay"._

**·**

******·**

"hey, aku tahu kau pasti orang jepang...terima kasih sudah membantuku membayar sepatu_ BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION_ku..."

"sakura, namaku sakura dan kau..."

"namaku ino...sekali lagi terima kasih sakura"

"sama sama ino, aku hanya tidak suka dengan kasir sepertinya..."

_flashback off _

**·**

**·**

**"ooouuuhhhhh, aku ingat kau ino!"**

**"akhirnya, aku bisa mengembalikan uangmu, hahahaha!" ino tertawa malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.**

**"hahaha, lupakan...tapi aku rasa kita satu sekolah, seragam kita sama" **

**"jangan-jangan kau anak barunya?" ino tampak shock**

**"yaa mungkin saja...". 'anak baru...beritanya menyebar luas' gumam sakura**

**"iya, pasti iya...sakura ayo aku antar, tujuan kita sama...hitung hitung sebagai bayaran atas sepatunya hehehe..." canda ino**

**"hahaha... kalau begitu aku terbantu sekali...hahaha"**

******·**

******·**

**'jika jarum kompas berhenti, itu tandanya ia menunjukkan arah yang salah'**

******·**

**·**

**KHS(Konoha High School)**

**Sakura POV/**

**aku agak lega akhirnya bisa bertemu ino, menurutku dia orang yang pandai bergaul. diperjalanan kesekolah kami berbincang bincang, tertawa bahkan kami memberi julukan masing masing seperti teman karib yang tidak bertemu belasan tahun. aku dan ino melewati jalan setapak yang indah menurutku. disekelilingnya tumbuh pohon pohon sakura yang sakuranya sedang berguguran, maklum sudah pertengahan april walaupun begitu masih ada sisa sisa bunga sakura yang belum bermekaran. **

**tapi aneh, ditempat seindah ini aku jarang melihat ada orang yang lewat. **

**"ino, kok sepi sih?, kita salah jalan ya". kataku, takut takut kalau ini _APRIL MOP_, kan masih bulan april.**

**"hehehe..."**

**ino malah cengengesan, sekarang aku mulai curiga. jangan jangan aku dikerjai.**

**"kita gak salah jalan kok, tuh liat aja didepan" **

**ino menunjuk ke depan dan mataku mengikuti apa yang sedang ia tunjuk. sebuah bangunan yang hampir sebesar City Montessori School di kota Lucknow, India dari luarnya.**

**"KHS punya jalan sendiri makanya jarang ada yang lewat, hanya murid KHS itu sendiri yang diperbolehkan" jelas ino**

**"WOOOW, aku akan bangga bersekolah disini" jawabku masih terpaku dengan sekolah baruku.**

**"hahaha, ayo kita masuk. aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang guru, kau akan lebih bangga jika melihat guru guru di KHS"**

**aku dan ino memasuki halaman KHS. menurut perhitunganku luasnya dua kali lapangan bola.**

******·**

******·**

**"ino, masih jauh ya?, kakiku udah ngilu-ngilu nih!"**

**dari jam 8 lewat aku berangkat ke sekolah, berdiri di stasiun setelah itu berdiri lagi di shikansen gara gara gak kebagian tempat duduk, keliling keliling lagi mencari KHS lalu jalan kaki lagi ke KHS.**

**"kakiku serasa lepas dari tubuhku ino!" kataku dilebih lebihkan.**

**"ehhhmmm...kupikir kita sedang berkeliling keliling di KHS" ino memasang pose berpikir.**

**"baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku" ralat ino tiba tiba sambil menarikku masuk ke pintu masuk bangunan yang menjadi penghubung gedung gedung lainnya.**

**"h...hey pelan pelan i...wooowww!" **

**aku begitu terpaku saat ino menarikku masuk kesebuah gedung dan disana terdapat eskalator!**

**"ino, kau yakin ini sekolah?, kita tidak sedang di _akihabara_ kan?" kataku sedikit norak.**

**"yaa ampun sakura untuk apa aku membohongimu, 1 april sudah lewat!"**

**aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, lalu mengikuti ino menaiki eskalator.**

******·**

******·**

**"maaf sakura aku hanya bisa mengantarmu keruang guru saja, tidak apa apa kan?" ino berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruang guru layaknya ibu yang akan meninggalkan anaknya**

**"tidak apa apa ino, aku berterima kasih kau sudah repot repot mau mengantarku". kataku sambil mengembangkan senyumku.**

**"baiklah, kau tinggal menyerahkan surat surat kepindahanmu kepada guru BP/BK disitu, di yang akan mengurusmu?"**

**ino menunjuk seorang wanita yang sedang duduk sambil memakan bekalnya. ino pun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menjauh. 'guru BP? BUKANNYA ITU GURU YANG MENANGANI MURID YANG BERMASALAH?!' gumamku histeris.**

**'tenang sakura, kau bisa menanganinya, anggap saja kau sedang membeli pasta kacang manis merah untuk ibumu' gumam sakura**

**ia menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berjalan menuju guru BP itu dengan membawa surat surat kepindahan dan data identitasnya yang ditaruh didalam map.**

**aku berjalan memasuki ruang guru yang tampak seperti kantor pemerintahan. didalamnya banyak murid maupun wali mereka yang sedang berdiskusi dengan guru pembimbingnya. saat melewati mereka beberapa pasang mata tampak menatapku, setelah itu tidak lagi, mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. aku berjalan mendekati guru yang ino maksud. **

** "pe...permisi, saya ingin me-"**

**belum selesai akuu berbicara guru itu langsung memotong pembicaraankua dan menyambar mapku, mungkin aku mengganggunya.**

**"aahhh, kau murid baru itu ya?, namaku Anko Mitarshi..."**

**'hah! Anko Mitarashi bukankah itu artinya pasta kacang manis merah yaa?!' batinku menahan tawa.**

**"hey, apa kau mendengarku, kenapa senyum senyum sendiri? ada apa, apa karena pasta kacang manis merah?! kau pasti berpikir ini pasta kacang manis merah ya?"**

**pertanyaan bertubi tubi anko sensei membuatku tertegun 'guru ini bisa membaca pikiranku' gumamku. saking gugupnya aku malah mendengar "kau pasti berpikir aku pasta kacang manis merah ya?"**

**dengan gugupnya aku menjawab "i...iya sensei"**

**"wooow, rupanya kau suka makan dango ya, hobi kita sama, ini ambil dan silahkan duduk di ruang tunggu dekat jendela situ wali kelasmu akan menandatangimu"**

**'hoyy...guru ini tidak marah malah dia memberiku satu tusukan dangonya? batinku'**

**aku membungkukkan tubuhku lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan pergi ke tempat yang ditunjukkannya. **

**·**

******·**

******'kau datang ke dunia ini sendirian, maka pergi pun sendirian'**

**********·**

**·**

**"hah…guru ini benar benar gila, aku yakin ibunya membelikannya jam karet!. tentunya dia sudah tahu akan ada anak baru. Tapi lama sekali aku menungggunya!" geramku.**

**"waktuku sudah terbuang 30 menit karenanya, bel KHS pun sudah berbunyi dua kali!. Aku ragu aku akan bangga bersekolah disini, tapi karena fasilitasnya cukup memadai. Aku akan memberi pengecualian" kataku.**

**'tapi ini aneh, ruang tunggunya jadi sepi. Tadi saat masuk kesini aku harus berebut tempat duduk dengan seorang wanita berumur 30an, yang pasti agar bisa duduk. Sekarang aku sadar tidak ada orang disini selain aku, dan lihatlah betapa gelapnya tempat ini hanya ada jendela besar yang menjadi sumber cahaya disini, itu pun remang remang' gumamku.**

**Tiba tiba angin dingin berhembus dari arah jam 9. Hatiku sedikit gelisah. Ini seperti adegan film horror _ASIA_ yang katanya lebih menakutkan dari film barat.**

**Pikiranku mulai melayang mengingat artikel horror di majalah fashionku. Diceritakan seorang mahasisiwa sedang duduk sendirian ditempat yang sepi menungui orang yang ditunggunya dengan sabarnya, tiba tiba angin dingin berhembus dari arah jam 9, membawa kabut tebal lalu muncul seorang wanita menggunakan masker, tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku jubahnya. Tatapan datar yang keluar dari mata coklatnya yang indah dan rambutnya yang terurai panjang membuat mahasiswa ini curiga bahwa dia adalah salah satu urban jepang yang bermulut sobek yang biasa disebut kuchisake onna, akan tetapi karena dia menggunakan masker mahasiswa itu menghapus pemikiran anehnya. Wanita itu semakin mendekat lalu berhenti didepan mhasiswa itu ia lalu bertanya…**

**"bertanya apa yaa?, aku lupa ceritanya pada bagian ini" kataku. Kupasang pose berpikir, namun mungkin karena aku masih terperangkap di dunia khayalanku dan karena imajinasiku begitu tinggi atau penglihatanku yang kurang jelas.**

**Aku melihat kabut tipis dari arah jam 9. Membuatku sedikit merinding.**

**Samar samar aku melihat seseorang bertubuh tinggi memakai masker tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celanannya. Kakiku menjadi bergetar menatapnya.**

**Dia semakin mendekat, aku bisa melihat tatapan datar yang keluar dari matanya. Nafasku terhenti ditenggorokanku. Aku sudah tidak sanggup membuka mataku, kututup mataku rapat rapat. Aku bisa mendengar dari langkahan kakinya,dia berhenti didepanku.**

**"ohh, kamisama apa ini akhir dari hidupku?"**

* * *

**TBC**

**special thanks to the read**

**special thanks to review**

* * *

**A/N : bahasa inggris author pas-pas an jadi kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon dimaklumi**

**untuk chapter ini author baru bisa nulis segini, author usahakan chapter depan lebih panjang lagi **

**yang udah review arigatou yaa...**


	3. new friend new trouble

**Chapter3**

**•**

**•**

**'lebih baik bersahabat dari pada berteman'**

**•**

**•**

**2013? No, it's 1914**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © HIKAROO CHERRYN**

**WARNING**

**TYPO, OOC, AU**

**•**

**•**

**"Plak!"**

**"Sakit Ino!, kenapa kau menamparku!". Pemuda berambut nanas tampak mengelus pipinya yang kemerahan akibat tamparan dari Ino.**

**Padahal dia baru saja mendapatkan tempat yang tenang disudut kelas yang sudah seperti pasar obral barang bekas(****_free market_****)**

**"Dengarkan apa yang aku bicarakan Shikamaru!". Pemuda berambut nanas yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu menatap Ino dengan tatapan membosankan, tapi akhirnya mengalah juga.**

**"Baik-baik, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"**

**"Begini, tadi pagi aku… Aaakhhhhh, aku gugup. Harus diceritakan dari mana dulu yaa?"**

**"Bagaimana kalau dari awal!". Shikamaru menjawab dengan ****_to the point_****nya, dia tidak tahu apa akibatnya yang akan terjadi nanti.**

**"Hmmm, kau ingat tidak waktu liburan ke ****_Amerika_**** Aku pernah menceritakan padamu tentang seoarang gadis berambut pink bukan?"**

**"Ehhhmmm,…" Shikamaru memasang pose berpikir.**

**"Yang mana ya?" Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**

**"SRET" Ino menarik penghapus papan tulis yang dihimpit pot bunga didekatnya.**

**"Shika bodoh!, aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu!"**

**Dengan sigap Shikamaru melindungi kepalanya dengan tangannya agar ia bisa mencegah terjadinya gegar otak ringan akibat pukulan sadis Ino.**

**Ino yang sadar kalau kelakuannya tidak pantas untuk seorang gadis jepang(tumben ingat) pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghajar shikamaru.**

** "Aku mau pergi saja dari sini"**

**Ino berbalik kebelakang dengan hati yang menguap-nguap.**

**"BRUUUKK!"**

**Naruto yang baru saja datang tanpa sengaja menabrak ino sampai terjatuh.**

**"G****_omen_****" kata naruto dengan ****_simple _****tapi tulus.**

**"WUAHAHAHA!" dari belakang tampak Shikamaru yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.**

**"Jangan tertawa kau nanas!, kalau tidak…" kata kata Ino terputus.**

**"Kalau tidak?..." naruto menuding Ino habis habisan.**

**…**

**…**

**Suasana menjadi sunyi seketika, seakan akan seisi kelas ingin mendengar lanjutan ancaman Ino. Termasuk Shikamaru.**

**"…aaakkkhhhh, terserah kau saja aku mau keluar dari sini!"**

**" Ya sudah, sana pergi!"**

**Naruto menyetujui keputusan Ino yang mendapat balasan ****_deathglare_**** dari Ino.**

**Tanpa memedulikannya lagi Naruto berjalan menuju kursi yang terdapat didekat jendela, tempat paling nyaman bagi murid yang beruntung mendapatkannya, siapalagi kalau bukan Naruto.**

**Ok, kembali ke Ino…**

**Ino berjalan dengan suasana hati yang sedang demam. Dengan amarah yang menguap-nguap layaknya air mendidih ino menarik gagang pintu kelasnya dengan paksa kedepan.**

**"AAUUUWWWW!"**

**Inilah akibatnya kalau tidak memeriksa keadaan sekitar sebelum bertindak.**

**"G****_o…gomenasai _****Asuma ****_sensei"_**

**"Sudahlah, kembali ke tempatmu Yamanaka!" Asuma ****_sensei_**** nampak mengelus hidungnya yang memerah karena pintu yang tiba tiba menyerangnya.**

**"Hehehe, ****_arigatou sensei_****"**

**"Hey, kau anak baru ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"**

**•**

**•**

**'jika ingin menjadi hitam. Hitamlah menyeluruh'**

**•**

**•**

**"Sasuke ****_kun_****, ayolah…hari ini saja!"**

**'Gadis merah ini benar benar menyebalkan!' gumam Sasuke**

**"ohh, ayolah Sasuke ****_kun_****!"**

**'Berapa kali pun aku usir, tetap saja…tapi Kakashi sensei lama sekali! Aku tidak ingin terjebak dengan gadis gila ini!' gumamnya lagi kesal.**

**"SASUKE ****_KUN_****!...KENAPA KAU MENDIAMIKU...AKU JADI TERLIHAT SEPERTI ORANG IDIOT!"**

**"Hnn…kau memang idiot, sana pergi!" **

**"Dasar! Pria dingin aku membencimu!"**

**"Hn…aku juga membencimu…!"**

**Gadis bersurai merah bernama Karin itu pergi dengan perasaan kesal bercampur kecewa, pergi meninggalkan pria berambut raven yang sedari tadi dipanggil Sasuke.**

**"Dasar pria EMO, aku bisa saja berkencan dengan siapa saja tanpa perlu mengemis cintamu!, tapi itu yang tadi aku lakukan…" ratap Karin menyesal.**

**Karin memegang gagang pintu kelasnya dengan paksa didorongnya kedepan, perlahan lahan menampakkan seorang pria dewasa yang memakai masker dan membawa buku ditangannya.**

**"Tolong duduk, Karin!" **

**Karin nampak ****_shock_**** dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang(yang dimaksud bukan karena pria bermasker itu, tapi karena orang yang berada dibalik punggungnya), hanya karena tidak ingin dianggap orang idiot lagi. Karin membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk ke tempatnya dengan ekspresi yang masih tegang.**

**"Kakashi ****_sensei _****lama sekali, aku yakin kelas Naruto sudah memulai pelajarannya!"**

**"…hehehehe, ****_gomen_**** sasuke…tapi mungkin untuk murid lain tidak ada ruginya apalagi Naruto, hahahahahaha!"**

**Kakashi ****_sensei _****masih bisa tertawa dengan terbahak bahak, sedangkan se-isi kelas hanya menatapnya bingung.**

**"Kita kedatangan murid baru anak-anak, ayo perkenalkan dirimu Sakura!"**

**•**

**•**

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**"Clik!"**

**Kushina membuka pintu bercat coklat kayu berhiaskan lambang ****_spiral_**** yang menempel dipintu itu, ia memasuki ruangan itu dengan santai dan saat melihat keadaan kamar itu kushina hanya bisa geleng-geleng saja. Kamar itu mencerminkan sifat asli pemiliknya.**

**"Terkejut!"**

**Kushina mencari asal suara yang mebuatnya terkejut, setelah menoleh kesana sini ia mendapati sebuah boneka rubah berekor sembilan berwarna orange kira kira setinggi lututnya nampak membolak balik novel yang sedang dibacanya.**

**"****_Long Time No See_****!"**

**Kushina sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan.**

**•**

**•**

**'aku menemukan pohon kehidupan'**

**•**

**•**

**Kediaman Haruno**

**Rumah ini terlihat asri dan rapi, jika bisa dibayangkan pemilik rumah ini benar benar mengikuti adat istiadat yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya. Intinya rumah ini memakai unsur tradisional. Tembok bebatuan yang didirikan setinggi mungkin, menambah kesan Eropa dari luar.**

**Tapi ini membuktikan bahwa pemiliknya sangat tidak terbuka dalam arti lain tidak bersahabat. **

**Dari dalam rumah ini terlihat lebih luas dari luarnya. Patung air mancur ****_aquarius_**** ditambah semak semak yang terusur dan patung patung malaikat yang berjejer layaknya prajurit yang memberi hormat pada tuannya yang ingin keluar masuk rumah tersebut.**

**"Ibu, ibu…ibu"**

**Seorang wanita yang berpakaian layaknya istri perdana mentri memanggil manggil seorang nenek paruh baya berpakaian ****_kimono_**** yang terlihat seharga dengan tiket tour ke ****_Korea. _**

**Walau memanggil berapa kali pun wanita itu tidak mendapat balasan sahutan apalagi tatapan dari wanita tua yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya Ibu.**

**Wanita tua itu terlihat sibuk dengan kacamata yang menggantung diwajahnya dan pena yang ia pegang untuk menulis laporan kesehatan pasiennya, maklum saja walau terlihat tua ia adalah seorang dokter yang sangat terkenal di rumah sakit ternama****_ Inggris, Amerika_**** dan Jepang.**

**"...Ibu, tolong jawab aku!"**

**Wanita itu kehilangan kesabarannnya terhadap ibunya yang sebenarnya ibu mertuannya.**

**Wanita tua itu menoleh ke arahnya menurunkan kaca matanya tanpa melepaskan penanya, jujur saja ia begitu terganggu dengan menantunya.**

**"Tidak bisakah kau melihat aku sedang sibuk?"**

**"Ma...maaf ibu, aku hanya ingin meminta persetujuanmu untuk merayakan ulang tahun Karin disini, minggu depan"**

**"Karin?, hari ulang tahunnya sama bukan dengan Sakura?"**

**Wanita itu tampak tidak senang dengan jawaban mertuannya.**

**"I..iya, tapi Sakura tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahunnya ibu, berilah satu kesempatan untuk Karin"**

**"Huh, aku ragu..."**

**Menantu itu tampak bingung dengan ucapan mertuannya.**

**"...ragu kenapa bu?"**

**"Aku ragu kalau aku baru memberikan satu kesemmpatan untuk Karin, bukankah setiap tahun dia merayakannya?"**

**menantu itu terdiam, ia tampak kehabisan kata kata didepan mertuannya sekarang.**

**"lalu, bagaimana dengan Sakura!"**

**"...Sa..kura?"**

**Mertuannya menuding dengan pertanyaan yang benar benar sulit dijawab.**

**"****_QUE SERA SERA, WHAT EVER WILL BE WILL BE_****"**

**Menantunya tampak terkejut saat mendengar deringan****_ ringtone_**** masuknya pesan kedaftar ****_inbox_**** ponselnya. Sekarang baginya yang mengirim pesan itu adalah malaikat untuknya sekarang. Dengan terburu-buru ia membuka pesan itu, mertuannya hanya memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya.**

**'Ibu, kenapa Sakura ada disekolahku dan terlebih lagi, kami sekelas!"**

**Hanya dengan membaca kalimat awalnya saja ia sudah tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan itu.**

**"Maaf mengganggumu lagi ibu"**

**"hhmmm, kau memang pengganggu!"**

**Menantu itu tersenyum canggung, tanpa ragu-ragu lagi ia langsung saja memegang tangan keriput mertuanya, bertingkah semanis dan sesopan mungkin, yang hanya membuat mertuanya menatapnya kesal.**

**"Ibu, siapa yang memasukkan Sakura ke sekolah Karin?"**

**"...Aku, bukan Sasori yang memasukkannya. Tapi aku yang memintanya, Kenapa? Sekolah itu bukan milik Karin, aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa ayahku pernah mendirikan sebuah sekolah, jadi apa itu bisa disebut sekolah Karin?"**

**Menantunya hanya bisa menatap kesal pada mertuannya, mertuannya itu langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dari tangan menantunya dengan kasar.**

**"Jangan ganggu aku, aku ingin bekerja, dasar merepotkan!"**

**mertuannya itu pergi meninggalkan menantunya yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, ia masih****_ shock_**** dengan apa yang ia alami sekarang.**

**•**

**•**

**KHS (Konoha High school)**

**"****_ouhayo minna, _****namaku Gaara, Sabaku No Gaara. ****_Yoroshiku..."_**

**pria bersurai merah dengan tatto yang bertuliskan ai dengan huruf kanji dikeningnya, menambah kesan bahwa pria ini mantan preman.**

**"Hey, bukankah seharusnya anak barunya gadis berambut pink?"**

**Ino yang tampak kecewa dengan apa yang dilihatnya mengutarakan kekecewaannya didepan Gaara. se-isi kelas cuman bisa geleng geleng dengan sikap Ino.**

**"Maaf nona, anak baru bukan cuman aku saja kan?, lagipula aku melihat orang yang kau maksud tadi berjalan mengikuti guru yang memakai makser!"**

**"Apa!, dia masuk ke kelas nenek sihir itu, aku akan melindunginya" kata Ino dengan percaya diri.**

**"Bisakah kalian tenang sedikit, Gaara kau bisa duduk dibelakang Shikamaru, pemuda berambut nanas itu" kata Asuma_ sensei_ memperjelas petunjuknya.**

**Gaara hanya bisa mangut mangut sementara Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memedulikan ejekan Asuma ****_sensei_**** kepadanya.**

**Gaara berjalan melewati murid murid yang masih penasaran dengannya.**

**...**

**...**

**Dan bergumam pelan saat melewati Naruto.**

**'_L_****_ong time no see _****kyubi!'**

**Naruto yang sadar akan gumaman itu hanya bisa berdecak kesal dengan gumaman yang lontarkan Gaara.**

**'kau mengenaliku Ichibi!'**

**Naruto menjawab gumaman Gaara, walau ia tidak mendengar balasan gumaman lagi tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Gaara membalsanya dengan senyuman dibelakangnya.**

**•**

**•**

**Sakura POV/**

**Setelah selesai memperkenalkan diri aku memandangi se-isi kelas dengan wajah berseri-seri, tapi aku merasa bahwa kelas yang sekarang aku masuki, bukanlah kelas Ino. Melainkan kelas Karin, yaa dia adalah saudaraku. Walaupun tanggal lahir kami sama tapi aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai saudara kembarnya, bahkan kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Jika aku bertemu dengannya yang aku dapatkan bukanlah sapaan hangat seorang keluarga, melainkan caci maki yang membuatku merasa bahwa aku ini hanya seorang budaknya saja. Senyuman diwajahku menghilang seketika digantikan dengan wajah datar saat tatapan mata kami bertemu.**

**Kakashi ****_sensei_****, yaa dia guruku yang membuatku jantungan tadi diruang tunggu, saat aku benar benar pasrah menunggu kematianku dia hanya santai menyapaku "yo, Sakura!". Tanpa ada kata maaf, ia menyuruhku mengikutinya menuju kelas yang kutuju. Aku benar-benar ragu kalau aku akan bangga dengan sekolah ini apalagi saat aku melihat Karin!**

**"Sakura kau duduk di samping Hinata"**

**kakashi _sensei_ menunjukkan jarinya ke arah jam 12, gadis yang di tunjuk kakashi _sensei_ melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku langsung saja mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya. Aku beruntung kalau jauh dariku, Karin duduk di sudut kelas dengan seorang pria berambut raven yang tampak dingin dan cool menurutku. **

**"..Yo yoroshiku...Sa..kura chan!"**

**'yaa ampun gadis ini benar benar pemalu, lihat saja dari gayanya berbicara. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu ia gadis yang baik' batinku**

**...**

**"Sa..kura chan, a..apa ada yang aneh?"**

**"Ehhh, tidak , tidak ada yang aneh Hinatao chan!" ralatku terburu-buru.**

**"Hihihihi, namaku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. Bukan Hinatou sakura chan"**

**Seketika wajahku memerah, aku merasa malu. Ini hari pertamaku bersekolah bagaimana aku bisa...**

**"Jangan dipikirkan Sakura chan, aku hanya merasa itu lucu saja hihihihi..."**

**'Hinata tertawa dengan anggunnya, apa dia anak kalangan kelas atas?. Sepertinya sangat bersahabat'**

**'Sasori nii, akhirnya sekian lama aku menunggu aku mendapatkan dua sahabat' batinku bangga.**

* * *

**Kediaman Namikaze**

**back to previous story  
**

**"_Hello_ Kushina, _are you okay_?"**

**"Apa itu kau kyubi?, aku tak percaya..."**

**"HaHaHaHa, _calm down_ Kushina. Aku banyak membaca, kau harus mengajari agar anak bodohmu itu belajar membaca!"**

**"hAhAhA, dulu kau tidak sekonyol itu padaku!"**

**"Ok, kapan kau kembali kemari. Aku pikir kau mati!"**

**Sesaat kamar Naruto benar benar sunyi, mereka seperti mengingat masa lalu.**

**...**

**"Aku baru saja tiba tiga hari yang lalu. Lagi pula aku tidak akan semudah itu mati, masih ada anak yang harus aku besarkan dan kuberi kasih sayang. Kau paham Kyubi!"**

**"Aku rasa kau terlambat, anak ini masih melewati masa pubernya. Kau harus bersabar agar dia mau mengerti!"**

**Kushina menatap Kyubi lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke depan, dirinya merasa kecewa.**

**"...kau tahu, hidupku tergantung pada waktu, aku hanya akan menunggu jarum jam menunjukkan ke arah yang tepat. Maka itulah saatnya aku mengubahnya, mungkin. Atau waktu yang akan mengubahnya!"**

**"HaHaHaHa, makin tua kau makin bijak. Tapi aku ragu kalau kau mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan tadi!"**

**"Kata katamu menusukku..., tenang saja aku seorang ibu, orang tua lah yang harus mengajari anaknya kebenaran. Aku akan mengikuti apa yang Naruto pikirkan, saat Mikoto meninggal dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang, Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya, arti kasih sayang seorang ibu yang diimpikannya"**

**"Aku mengerti, aku akan membantu. Pergilah, kau hanya menggangguku. Tapi apa Naruto belum pernah merasakan masakanmu?"**

**"HaHaHaHaHa, apa kau menjadi teman curhatnya. Aku rasa dia berbohong, aku selalu melihat gerak geriknya. Dia selalu menghabiskan makan malam yang belum disentuhnya saat tengah malam!"**

**"Dan..." kyubi menanti kalimat terakhir Kushina.**

**"Dan aku menikmatinya HAHAHAHA. OK aku pergi dulu, aku akan membereskan tempat tidurnya nanti!"**

**Kushina berjalan ke luar kamar dengan suasana hati yang cerah, ia lalu menutup pintu kamar Naruto dengan lembut.**

**'Dasar aneh!' batin Kyubi.**

* * *

**TBC**

**special thanks to the read**

**special thanks to review**

**A/N:**

**'yoo salam kenal gui gui san dan buat yang udah review yoroshiku, Arigatou buat concritnya gui gui san, hikaroo benar benar mendapat pengarahan. buat yang masih bingung kenapa dibold nanti readers bakal tahu alasannya di chapter depan, ini bukan prolog lho. Hikaroo usahaiin setiap chepter diperpanjang. yang udah review sekali lagi arigatou, fic 3 ini updatenya lama ya?, maklum author cuman free dihari libur saja. ARIGATOU MINNA'**


	4. my tears

**'air mata itu alat ukur paling tepat untuk mengetahui ketulusan seseorang'**

**•**

**•**

**2013? No, it's 1914**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © Hikaroo Cherryn**

**WARNING**

**TYPO, OOC, AU, AT**

**•**

**•**

"_Kupikir kau mencintaiku?" _(sorot matanya sangat tenang, walau sakit dihatinya benar benar menyesakkan)

_..._

_"...Kau, tidak...aku memang mencintaimu!" _(pemuda itu berbicara dengan nada yang menuntut)

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Kalau begitu relakan aku..." _(raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi tegas walau kelihatannya yang ingin ia katakan berbalik arah dengan kata hatinya)

"...(pria berambut blonde itu menelan air liurnya dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang menyesakkan hatinya)._ Tidak!"_ (sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan berteriak didepan orang yang ia cintai)

...

...

(keadaan berubah menjadi sunyi seketika, tidak ada yang mampu berbicara)

_"Tes...Tes...Tes" _(langit pun mulai menghitam, angin angin yang bertiup dengan kencangnya diikuti tetesan air hujan yang jatuh dengan perlahan)

_"Naruto, kita berbeda!...!_" (air mata sang gadis mulai terjatuh bersamaan dengan jatuhnya air hujan)

_"KALAU BEGITU AKU YANG AKAN MENGATASI PERBEDAANNYA!" _(Naruto benar benar lepas kendali, ia tidak kuat lagi menahan sakit didadanya yang menyesakkan hatinya)

...

...

Gadis pink itu sedikit terkejut, tidak biasanya Naruto seperti ini.

_"JANGAN KERAS KEPALA NARUTO, AKU...KITA TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MELANJUTKANNYA!"_ ( gadis pink itu berteriak dengan kencangnya, walau nyatanya yang didengar Naruto itu hanya teriakkan penuh kesedihan yang lebih pelan bahkan sangat pelan dari biasa yang ia dengar)

Gadis bersurai pink itu berlari menerobos bulir bulir air yang jatuh membasahinya dan menjauhi Naruto sendirian diguyuri air hujan yang turun dengan derasnya.

...

"...Sa..kura..." (Naruto benar benar terpuruk, sangat terpuruk. Ia bahkan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, ia terlalu sedih untuk melakukannya)

* * *

**chapter 4**

**'****Tears'**

**•**

**•**

**Ruangan kelas yang terlihat sunyi bahkan saat kalian memasukinya akan terasa aura aura membunuh dari para murid yang konsentrasinya diganggu. Tapi mungkin saat ini tidak berlaku untuk gadis seruling itu.**

**"Pssssttt!, Karin!"**

**"Ada apa?**

**"Aku punya ide bagus untuk mengerjai gadis pink itu!"**

**"Diamlah Tayuya,aku sedang-"**

**Kata kata Karin terputus, saat terdengar suara dari radio kelas yang benar benar nyaring. Dan terdengarlah suara cempreng dari sang penyiar radio yang menurut sebagian kecil para siswa laki laki Konoha High School errr...sexy?!**

**"Selamat pagi para siswa siswi, guru guru Konoha High School! _gomenasai_ sudah mengganggu kegiatan belajar dan mengajar kalian"**

**Sebagian wajah para siswa laki laki bersemu merah saat mendengar suara sang penyiar radio.**

**"Akan diadakan program pertukaran kelas untuk teman baru kita ini!, jadi diminta untuk Haruno Sakura dan Sabaku No Gaara memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah sekarang juga!, sekian berita kilas dari Mei Terumi..._Ganbatte minna_!"**

**Para siswa laki laki mulai meneteskan air liur, ada yang bergumam sendiri dan juga ada yang tidur(?), ntah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan.**

**•**

**•**

**"Huuuufftt, untung saja kata kataku tidak meleset tadi. Kalau ada sedikit saja, akan kubunuh kau Anko!"**

**"_How stupid you_ Anko!"**

**"_Go..gomen ne _Tsunade_ sama, _Mei _chan_..hehehehehehe!**

**•**

**•**

**Sakura POV/  
**

**Dasar sekolah ini membuatku kesal saja!, tapi bukankah ini yang aku harapkan? jauh jauh dari Karin...yaa mungkin harapanku memang terkabul. Akan tetapi bagaiman dengan Hinata? Kasihan kan dia sendiri!.**

**Aku memberesi alat alat tulisku, memasukkannya kedalam tas. **

**Aku menolehkan kepalaku kesamping dan tampak Hinata yang tersenyum lembut padaku, aku pun tersenyum balik padanya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata melewati teman teman baruku yang menatap sinis kepadaku. Ini pasti karena hasutan nenek kacamata itu!.**

**Saat melewati tiga bangku, didepanku tampak seorang gadis berambut coklat yang dicepol dua membuat gerak gerik aneh dibangkunya, ia nampak ketakutan. Kakinya gemetaran, sesekali ia akan menoleh kebelakang. Atau jangan jangan...Karin memaksanya berbuat sesuatu?.**

**Kuhentikan langkahku, dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, mengambil nafas dalam dalam, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin melewati bangku demi bangku.**

**Teman teman baruku menatapku bingung, dan sepertinya gadis bercepol itu nampak terkejut saat aku mundur tadi, mungkin ancaman Karin benar benar mampu meluluhkannya!, saat aku hampir melewatinya, ia mengeluarkan kakinya keluar. Dugaanku benar, gadis bercepol itu ingin membuatku terjatuh tadi, tanpa ambil pusing lagi aku mempercepat lariku. Bayangkan saja keadaan seperti_ slow motion_ sekarang.**

**...**

**Dan**

**...**

**"Aaaaawwwwwww!"**

**Kuinjak kakinya saat aku melewatinya.**

**"Ten Ten, ada apa?"**

**Sepertinya Kakashi _sensei_ tidak sadar kalau aku berlari tadi.**

**"Tidak ada apa apa _sensei,_ ta...tadi...aaa.."**

**"_Sensei,_ aku permisi dulu!"**

**Karena tidak tega melihat kegelisahan Ten Ten(aku baru tahu saat Kakashi _sensei_ yang mengatakannya tadi) aku memotong pembicaraannya dan membungkuk hormat padanya, saat sampai diambang pintu. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ketempat Ten Ten, ia tersenyum padaku dan lansung saja kusunggingkan bibirku lalu pergi keluar menuju ruang kepala sekolah.**

**Sakura POV end/**

* * *

Ruangan itu tampak besar sekali, kira kira mampu menampung 37 orang dewasa dan 23 anak anak. Megah sekali bukan?, padahal yang menghuninya hanya satu orang saja.

Walau tampak seperti kamar tidur, tapi ruangan itu juga berfungsi sebagai ruangan kerja pribadi. Dan disana sudah berdiri dua pria yang saling menatap sinis, mereka yang berbeda pendapat dan sekarang mereka sedang mencoba untuk saling memahami diri masing masing.

_"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya Sasuke"_

_"Kau tidak boleh egois Naruto!, pikirkan nasib klanmu. Kau tidak mau berakhir seperti klanku kan?"_

_..._

_..._

_"Aku...mencintainya!"_

_"Huh!, dasar keras kepala!, apa kau mau berakhir sepertku?"_

_"Hinata...tidak mati kan?, begitu juga Sakura. Dia tidak akan mati!"_

_"BUAAGHHH...BRAAK!"_(Sasuke memukul Naruto hingga terpental menabrak pintu)

_"Aaaahhhh, kenapa kau memukulku!"_

_"Sadarlah, posisi kita sama!"_

_"Aku, dulu..memahamimu, KENAPA SEKARANG KAU TIDAK MEMAHAMIKU!" _(amarah Naruto yang meledak memicu bangkitnya monster yang tertanam pada diri Naruto. Perlahan lahan warna matanya pun berubah menjadi merah)

_"...Naruto..."gawat,ini benar benar gawat!"_(Sasuke yang terlihat begitu panik atas perubahan Naruto, bukan berarti ia takut atau tidak, tapi karena ia cemas Naruto akan lepas kendali)

...

...

...

...

...

_"Sasuke...aku tidak mau melihatnya menangis lagi!"_(Naruto yang sadar akan perubahannya, menekankan emosinya dan mencoba tenang didepan Sasuke yang nyatanya ekspresinya lebih tenang seperti biasanya)

_"Kau tahu Naruto, kalau kau bersamanya...Maka yang menangis akan lebih banyak, bukan hanya sakura saja!"_

_..._

_..._

_"Aku mengerti!, aku akan melakukannya"_

_"Aku percaya padamu Naruto!"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Hey, kau mau kemana Naruto!"_

_"Aku ingin sendiri, jangan ganggu aku"_

_"hnn, aku mengerti!"_

Naruto POV/

_Aku tidak tahu mau kemana, biar kakiku lah yang menentukannya. Aku benar benar lelah sekali, jika kalian melihat apa dan bagaimana yang kurasakan saat ini, mungkin kalian akan mengatakan kalau ini adalah 'Gejala Sakit Hati'. Yaa memang benar aku sakit hati, tidak bisa bersama dengan orang yang kucintai dan kenapa Sakura harus mengalah, itu membuat hatiku lebih sakit. Dan itu akan membuatnya lebih banyak menangis!_

_Aku tahu Sakura itu gadis yang sangat kuat, sangat kuat, dan dia pernah menghajar kelompok Yakuza yang bertugas melindungiku, tapi dia gadis cengeng._

_Mungkin cukup lama aku bergumam, kakiku membawaku ke tempat dimana Sasuke dan petapa genit itu menemukanku hujan hujanan 3 jam yang lalu. Saat dimana aku bertemu untuk terakhir kalinya dengan Sakura._

_"HA..HA..HA"_

_Mungkin kalau kalian mendengar tawaku, ini lebih bisa diartikan tawa kesedihan!_

_"Aku...akan merindukanmu..."_

_"Sakura chan!"_

* * *

**"Sakura _chan_!"**

**"ohhh, _sumimasen_ Anko _sensei_, bisa diulang?"**

**"Dasar kau ini"**

**"_Gomen ne_, Tsunade _sama_ dia sedang melamun!"**

**"Huh!._ So_ Gaara, Sakura kelas kalian tertukar, _you can go to your each class NOW!"_**

_**"Hai Tsunade sensei"**_

**Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya begitu juga Gaara(sebenarnya ia hanya meniru apa yang dilakukan Sakura dari tadi), mereka agak ketakutan saat mendengar nada bicara Tsunade yang terdengar akan memakan mereka hidup hidup.**

**"Gaara, kelasmu dimana, dan kau duduk dimana?"**

**"...Mungkin kau tahu, kelas yang dihuni oleh gadis berambut pirang pucat ekor kuda dengan mata biru, aku tidak tahu biru jenis apa itu, tapi dia sangat cerewet!**

**'Bukankah itu Ino, kalau Ino tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan yah?!' batin Sakura**

**"ohh dan aku duduk dengan laki laki beralis tebal, berwajah bulat dan bulu matanya yang mengerikan dihiasi rambut mangkok yang boleh kuakui cukup mengkilat yang sama dengan cengingiran khasnya"**

**"Hahaha, mungkin aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari alis tebal itu hahaha..."**

**"Huh, dan aku berterimakasih sekali denganmu!"**

**"Tapi Gaara, kau cukup beruntung!. ****Kau duduk dengan seorang gadis cantik nan lembut!"**

**"Hahhh, benarkah?"**

**"hmmm, tapi dikelas barumu itu dihuni seorang nenek sihir kacamata rambut merah cerewet dan angkuh!"**

**"Woooowww, kalau begitu aku akan memastikan kalau aku tidak akan terekena kutukan dari nenek kacamata itu Sakura _san_!"**

**"Hahahahaha, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, kau tahu kan dimana kelasmu Gaara?"**

**"Huh, kau meremehkanku!, sebelah mataku bisa terbang"**

**"Hahahaha, leluconmu jelek lho, ok _jaa ne_ Gaara!"**

**Sakura berlari dan belok ke kiri meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berjalan pelan lurus melewati koridor kelas yang cukup gelap.**

**"Padahal aku tidak berbohong" gumam Gaara.**

**•**

**•**

**"Psssttt...Naruto, hei Naruto!"**

**"Berisik, diamlah...Asuma _sensei_ akan marah kalau kau berisik Kiba!"**

**"Aku tidak berisik?"**

**"Tapi kau menggangu!"**

**"...Aku hanya jalan jongkok, lalu berbisik kepadamu!"**

**"Dasar!, selesaikan urusanmu atau tidak..pergi!"**

**"Baik baik Naruto _sama._ Hey, aku ingin minta bantuanmu!"**

**"Apa, sepertinya mencurigakan sekali!"**

**"Hehehe, bisakah kau sembunyikan bungkusan ini ditempatmu Naruto?!"**

**"Hnnn, apa isinya?!"**

**"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"**

**"Kalau begitu, urusi dirimu sendiri. Suruh saja Lee!"**

**"Kau gila Naruto?! alis tebal itu pasti akan mengungkitnya didepan Gai _sensei_"**

**"Kalau begitu Ino saja!"**

**"Kau mau dia menghajarku HAAAHHH!"**

**"Kalau beg-"**

**"Aku mohon Naruto, Baik baik aku mengaku, ini video _hentai_!, dan aku minta tolong padamu untuk menyembunyikannya!"**

**"Memang kenapa harus denganku?"**

**"Dikelas ini kau siswa yang jarang buat ulah saat pelajaran, jadi kemungkinan kecil kau tidak akan diperiksa Naruto!"**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**"Aku mohon naruto!, Naruo Naruto Naruto aku mohon padamu, tanpamu aku tidak akan melewati hariku dengan bahagia!"**

**...**

**"Hehehe, aku sangat suka jika ada orang yang memohon padaku bahkan sampai memanggil namaku tiga kali, Baiklah aku akan mmbantumu!"**

**"_Arigatou_ Naruto, _Arigatou_. Ini ambilah!"**

**...**

**"Aku percaya padamu Naruto!"**

**...**

**...**

**Naruto POV/  
**

**"Cih, apa bagusnya video ini!"**

**Aku benar benar kesal pada Kiba, laki laki di _Konoha High School_ itu banyak sekali. Tidak akan ada yang menolaknya untuk membantu menyimpan video ini!**

**Lalu kenapa _Ichibi_ itu pergi, aku sangat penasaran dengannya!**

**"Tok...Tok..."**

**Siapa lagi yang mengetuk pintu, menganggu saja!**

**Naruto POV end/  
**

**"Masuk!"**

**Asuma**_** sensei **_**mempersilahkan orang yang mngetuk itu masuk, sepertinya dia anak yang akan menggantikan ichibi itu!"**

**"Permisi!"**

**"Ohh rupanya kau, silahkan masuk, lalu perkenalkan dirimu Haruno _san_!"**

**Sakura berjalan masuk, seisi kelas hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa diartikan 'siapa kau, kenapa kau ada disini, merepotkan saja, aku ingin berkenalan denganmu'**

**_"Hai_.._sensei. Konnichiwa minna watashi no namae wa Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Yoroshiku"_**

**_"_Sakuraaa, aku tahu itu kau!, hahahahahaha-"**

**Ino tiba tiba berdiri dan berteriak sekencang mungkin, membuat seisi kelas hanya geleng geleng saja.**

**"Tolong diam Yamanaka_ san_!"**

**"Huh, baik _sensei"_**

**_"sensei,_ bolehkah aku duduk?"**

**"Silahkan Haruno _san_!"**

**Sakura berjalan lurus, setelah Ino mengoceh tadi. Ia sudah menginvestigasi wajah wajah para siswa dikelas barunya. Dan ketemu..pria beralis tebal, sesuai dengan yang dikatakan Gaara tadi. Sakura berjalan lurus melewati teman teman barunya yang menatapnya takjub, ntah karena karin lagi atau menyukainya mungkin(?).**

**Sakura POV/**

**Saat aku sampai ditempat yang Gaara katakan aku menatap keajaiban didepanku atau bisa diartikan kemalangan didepanku. Alis tebal itu menatapku dengan wajah yang membuatku jijik(maaf atas pemikiran kata kataku yang kasar ini alis tebal, tapi otak dan hatiku berpendapat sama).**

**Alis tebal itu bersemu merah hebat, dan kalian tahu apa yang ia katakan?**

**"S..Sakura, aku b..boleh memanggiiilmu begitu kan?!"**

**Yaa ampun alis tebal ini gagapnya sama seperti Hinata tapi setidaknya Hinata lebih baik.**

**"Ten..tentu saja boleh..."**

**"Lee, Namaku Rock Lee. Panggil saja aku Lee Sakura!"**

**"B..baiklah Lee" (jawabku ragu ragu)**

**"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya padamu. A..aduh susah sekali?"**

**"?, apa yang ingin kau katakan Lee?" (kepalaku penuh dengan tanda tanya)**

**"Aaa..pa kau men..yukaiku"**

**Hahaha(hatiku tertawa histeris), pria ini gila, ingin rasanya kuhajar dia. Tapi itu tidak mungkin kan?**

**"A..Apa yang kau maksud lee?"**

**"So..soalnya, kau tidak bertanya dengan Asuma sensei mau duduk dimana tadi, dan kau langsung datang mendekatiku, kalau kau menyu-"**

**Belum selesai alis tebal itu melanjutkan kalimat menggelikannya yang membuatku ingin muntah, sudah kuhentikan dulu, yaa ampun..mimpi apa aku semalam!**

**"_Gomen ne_ Lee, aku tadi bertanya dengan Gaara. Kata Gaara aku duduk disini, apa aku salah?"**

**Tiba tiba saja Lee jadi tidak bersemangat, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Bukannya aku cemas tapi..begitulah.**

**"Lee, Lee kau tidak apa apa?" (kataku sambil mengguncang tubuhnya)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ohh, sudah cukup, alis tebal ini membuatku gila! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Seseorang tolong panggil_ Ambulance!_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**Ada apa dengan dia, kenapa diam diam saja HaaaaHHHH!**

**"...APA, GAARA_ KUN_ LAH YANG MENYEBABKAN INI SEMUA, DIA MEMBUAT SEMANGAT MASA MUDAKU INI BANGKIT, SUDAH KUPUTUSKAN MULAI SEKARANG DIA AKAN JADI RIVALKU!"**

**sontak seisi kelas termasuk aku terkejut dengannya. Lee berteriak dengan semangatnya, dan aku hanya terbengong bengong melihat mata Lee, aku tidak tahu kalau mataku punya kelainan atau sudah saatnya aku pakai kacamata sama seperti Karin atau tidak tapi, MATA LEE MENGELUARKAN API, APA INI NAMANYA SEMANGAT MASA MUDANYA?, aku menjerit dalam hatiku, kalau saja asuma _sensei_ tidak meneriaki Lee untuk diam, mungkin aku akan pingsan ditempat. Ohh, Kami sama, apa dosaku sebegitu beratnya?!**

**Sakura POV end/**

**•**

**•**

**'Ice Cream'**

**•**

**•**

**Kushina baru saja pulang dari _supermarket_ yang menjual sayuran setengah harga, kalian tahu butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya. Dan hasilnya benar benar memuaskan, Kushina membawa pulang dua kantong plastik besar penuh dengan makanan sehat lima sempurna dengan wajah yang berseri seri.**

**"Hahahaha, Naruto pasti akan menghabiskan tanpa tersisa lagi _kare_ yang kubuat. Remaja memang hobi jual mahal hahaha-"**

**"Hiks...Hiks..."**

**Samar samar Kushina mendengar suara tangisan dijalan dekat taman, tapi dia tidak melihat siapa siapa, karena penasaran Kushina bergerak maju dengan cepat. Dan nampak seorang bocah tujuh tahun sedang menanggis sejadi jadinya didepan seorang wanita yang berpenampilan seperti nyonya besar tampak memarahi bocah tersebut sampai menangis dan terus menerus mengatakan maaf.**

**"Hiks...Ma maafkan a..ku, aku tidak sengaja nyonya...hiks"**

**Kushina sungguh iba melihatnya, saat Kushina ingin membela bocah itu, wanita yang memarahinya itu langsung pergi. Tanpa aba aba lagi Kushina langsung berlari mendekati bocah itu dan melepaskan belanjaanya lalu jongkok menyamai tinggi dengan bocah yang masih menangis itu.**

**"Hey, kau tidak apa apa?"**

**"Hiks...hiks...aku tida..k ap..a apa...hiks"**

**"Hey, sudah tiak apa apa kan? ayo jangan menangis lagi. Kita duduk dulu dikursi taman disitu!"**

**Bocah itu mengangguk lemah dan mengikuti Kushina yang berjalan menenteng belanjaannya lalu duduk bersama.**

**"Ini makanlah!"**

** Kushina menyodorkan es krim yang dibelinya untuk Minato, sebenarnya Minato yang meminta Kushina untuk membelinya. Tapi berbuat baik tidak masalah kan? Maaf yaa Minato.**

**"_Arigatou_"**

**Bocah itu tampak tenang saat Kushina menyodorkan es krim, anak anak memang begitu kan?**

**"Siapa namamu, apa yang terjadi tadi, kenapa sendirian?" **

**Kushina melayangkan bertubi tubi pertanyaan yang awalnya membuat bingung bocah itu, tapi ternyata tidak juga, daya tangkap bocah ini lumayan juga.**

**"Namaku Konohamaru, Aku tadi tidak sengaja menjatuhkan es krimku disepatu nyonya galak itu, lalu dia memarahiku sampai membuatku menangis, kakakku seorang dokter, dia sedang bekerja, tapi _nee chan_ bilang akan menjemputku, mungkin telat.**

**Konohamaru menjawab pertanyaan Kushina tanpa jeda.**

**'jangan jangan orang tuanya sudah meninggal, makanya dia mengatakan kakaknya, hanya kakaknya' batin kushina.**

**"_Obasan arigatou"_**

**"eehhhkkk, untuk apa?" (bocah itu memanggilku seperti itu enak saja, wajahku ini seperti anak SMA tahu!)**

**"Untuk es krimnya, aku tadi sudah diberi satu rasanya enak dari seorang pria misterius lho, dan sekarang _obasan _yang memberi lagi, aku jadi punya dua es kri-"**

**Belum selesai Konohamaru berbicara, Kushina sudah menyetopnya dulu dan mungkin sebentar lagi bocah itu akan menangis.**

**"APA!...pria misterius, hey Konohamaru seharusnya kau tidak boleh menerima pemberian dari orang asing begitu mudahnya, kau itu masih ANAK ANAK!"**

**"Tapi bukankah _obasan_ juga orang asing?"**

**Konohamaru membela diri dengan polosnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.**

**'Anak ini memang pintar' batinnya, dia mirip dengan seseorang tapi siapa yaa?**

**"KONOHAMARUUU..."**

**"Aaaohhh,_ nee chan!"_**

**Konohamaru berlari dengan antusiasnya saat kakaknya mendekat, Kushina yang merasa bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tadi, akhrinya ikut mendekati kakak Konohamaru tidak lupa dengan belanjaannya juga.**

**_"Arigatou_ waaaaahhhhh, Kushina ****_sensei_****_"_**

**Teriakkan kakak perempuan Konohamaru suses membuat Konohamaru dan Kushina meloncat kaget.**

**"Apa aku mengenalmu?"**

**"Yaa ampun Kushina _sensei_. Aku ini murid Minato _sensei, _ingat Rin!"  
**

**...**

**...**

**"Ohhhh, Rin sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, pantas Konohamaru itu pintar, ternyata keturunanmu!" (aku beruntung, Rin tidak memanggilku _Obasan_ seperti Konohamaru)**

**"Hehehehe iya yah sudah lama kita tidak bertemu tapi _sensei_ terlalu memujiku, sekarang anda sudah terlihat lebih tua sedikit!"**

**(Tapi terlihat tua, aku pikir aku tambah muda? kakak dan adik sama saja)**

**"Rin, kau masih ingat kan dimana rumah _sensei_? ****Mampirlah kapan kapan, aku merindukan masa mudaku HAHAHAHAHA!"**

**"Tentu saja masih. Tapi _gomen ne sensei_, apa aku mengingatkanmu dengan masa mudamu?"**

**"Nee chan ayolah, kita pulang aku sudah lapar!"**

**Konohamaru yang merasa risih karena terabaikan akhirnya membuka mulut lalu menari narik lengan pakaian Rin yang sedang bercengkrama dengan Kushina.**

**"Rin, kau tahu Konohamaru itu sangat pintar. Jadi bawalah dia mampir kerumah _sensei_, Minato pasti akan senang juga"**

**"Hahahahaha, baikalah sensei tapi dia itu merepotkan lhoo, ohhh iya aku juga sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto. Bagaimana dia sekarang yaa?"**

**"Haahahhaaha, tidak kalah merepotkannya dengan Konohamaru lhoo"**

**"hahahaha.."**

**Kushina dan Rin tertawa bersama sedangkan Konohamaru dia tambah risih karena terabaikan.**

**•**

**•**

**Rin dan Konohamaru berjalan beriringan lewat jalan setapak rumahnya yang sangat sepi, padahal masih pagi**

**"Nee chan, aku tadi diberi dua es krim dari dua orang lhoo"**

**"ohh yaa siapa? sudah mengatakan terimakasih kan?"**

**"_Obasan_ sama gak tahu, ada dong aku bilang _arigatou_!"**

**"Hmmm, Konohamaru gak tahu itu siapa? Nee chan bingung"**

**"Gak tahu, tapi dia itu cowok, matanya warna hitam bajunya juga hitam, tapi sayang makai topeng. Jadi aku tidak bisa lihat dehhh"**

**'jangan jangan itu kau...Obito'**

**"apa nee chan bilang apa?"**

**"Ohhh, enggak. Nee chan bilang jangan lupa bilang terima kasih yaa"**

**...?**

**•**

**•**

**"Ooiiii topeng muter kemana saja kau"**

**"Ohhh, hallo _senpai_. Jalan jalan lagipula gak ada misi!"**

**"Hnnn, terserah!"**

* * *

**TBC**

**•**

**•**

**HC/N:**

**Mungkin, chap 4 ini lebih lama dari chap kemarin kemarin yaa?, benar... seorang manusia jika kerjaannya makin lama makin numpuk maka semakin lambat lah manusia itu bekerja#plaaak, oiii bohong tuhhh!**

**Hehehe, langsung keinti dehhh..(sambil ngelus ngelus pipi hikaroo yang mulus#plaaak, muntah aku!**

**Mungkin banyak yang nanya kenapa diBold, ini jawabannya...**

**Untuk membedakan mana Tahun 2013, mana tahun 1914#plaaak, How stupid you Hikaroo, kenapa dibocorin!**

**Jadi kalo ada kalimat yang diBold itu artinya tahun 2013, dan satu lagi...**

**Mungkin ada yang bingung apa hubungan antara Narusaku tahun 1914 dengan Narusaku tahun 2013, readers tabak tebak aja dulu dehhh yaa#plaaak, tebak aja sendiri!**

**Ohhh yaa, Tsunade disini cuman bisa bahasa Inggris, dia kepala sekolah nya Naruto dkk, Sedikit demi sedikit Tsunade bakal pintar bahasa daerahnya sendiri.**

**"Siapa sihhh, yang nampar aku dari tadi!"****#kabuuuurrrr, jaa ne minna. Tunggu chap depan dari Hikaroo Cherryn dengan sabar lagi yaa.**

**special thanks to the read**

**^o^**

**special thanks to review**


	5. Tears

Chapter 5

**'TEARS'**

**(bagian 2)**

**•**

**•**

**2013? No, it's 1914**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © HIKAROO CHERRYN**

**WARNING**

**TYPO, OOC, AU**

•

•

_"Hei, aku dengar Uzumaki-sama memutuskan hubungannya dengan Haruno-sama"_

_"Hah?, aku tidak salah dengar kan?!"_

_"Mulutku tidak bicara dengan sendirinya bukan?"_

_"Kalau begitu kita harus merayakannya, bukan begitu?"_

_"Yah, aku setuju denganmu.. Ayo beri tahu warga desa!"_

•

•

**"Sa-kura ~ Sa-kura.."**

**Naruto menggesekkan ujung penanya diatas kertasnya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru yang tampak kotor, sambil mengalunkan nama Sakura. Yaa, gadis berambut pink yang baru masuk beberapa menit lalu ke dalam kelasnya menggantikan ICHIBI dan menjadi murid baru di sini. Mungkin saja Naruto menyukainya!**

**"Hmmm, aku seperti sudah lama mengenalnya.. Tapi siapa dia?"**

**Awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sakura, tapi setelah mendengar suara dan melihat langsung wajahnya, ntah bagaimana hatinya, jantungnya, otaknya, matanya, telinganya semua seperti tertuju pada Sakura seorang.. Ohh ini kah yang namanya CINTA pada pandangan pertama?. **

**Naruto boleh saja dikategorikan sebagai pria sempurna di sekolahnya. Tapi ini adalah bukti ditemukannya kelemahan bahwa anak tunggal dari tuan Namikaze dan nyonya Uzumaki yang terhormat terlalu bodoh jika memikirkan soal perempuan apalagi yang berkaitan dengan cinta.**

**"Mungkin aku harus menanyakannya pada Sasuke.." **

**Sepintas muncul lah saat-saat dimana ia menanyakan hal itu kepada Sasuke.**

**'Dobe Dobe Dobe Dobe Dobe Do-'**

**"Aaahhhhh, tidak mungkin aku akan menanyakannya pada si _Teme_"**

**"Bagaimana kalau Jiraiya _jii-san_"**

**'Kau sudah besar rupanya Naruto, temani aku ke klub malam sekali-kali.. Hitung-hitung sebagai pelajaran tambahan untukmu, heheheh'**

**Sekilas wajah Naruto berubah menjadi merah semerah tomat yang hampir saja membusuk kalau saja ia tidak melanjutkan pemikiran kotornya itu.**

**"Aaahhhhh, APA yang aku pikirkankan aku tidak akan menanyakan pada orang tua mesum itu!"**

**"Bagaimana kalau ayah?"**

**'Bagus sekali Naruto, kau harus berjuang.. Nahhh ini cek 10 juta yen bersenang-senang lah!'**

**"…no coment…"**

**"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Kyubi!"**

**'Jangan bertanya hal semacam itu padaku, kau pikir aku pernah jatuh cinta dasar bocah!'**

**"Yang Ini sangat mustahil, _IMPOSIBLE_!"**

**"Kalau begitu aku akan bertanya pada Ibu!"**

**Tunggu apa Naruto baru saja bilang Ibu?. Sontak wajah Naruto kembali berubah menjadi merah dan rasanya panas dingin, panas dingin… Naruto M-A-L-U!.**

**"A-apaa yang kupikirkan.. Ibu?, aku aku…AKU BELUM MENGAKUIMU!**

**Naruto tiba tiba saja berdiri dari bangkunya dan berteriak menyangkal apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang, dan itu mengundang perhatian se-isi kelas.**

**"HAH? Mengakui? Siapa maksudmu Naruto.. AKU!"**

**Asuma _sensei_ mengangkat jari telunjuknya 5 centi di depan matanya dengan pandangan penuh tanya 'APA KAU TIDAK MENGAKUIKU SEBAGAI GURUMU, OHH DAN OHH BETAPA SEDIHNYA DIRIKU'.**

**"Heeehhhhhhhh, bu-bukan begitu.. I-ITU KAU RAMBUT ANEH!"**

**Naruto berbalik 180˚ jari telunjuknya terangkat ke arah Rock Lee dan Sakura.**

**"Hahhh, aku?". Ralat Sakura cepat, ia tidak mau dianggap siswi berambut aneh dihari pertamanya bersekolah.**

**Naruto terdiam sesaat, ini kali pertamanya hatinya terhipnotis karena bertatapan mata langsung dengan seorang gadis. Biasanya ia akan terhipnotis dengan aroma _ramen._ Tapi yang ini berbeda, warna matanya seperti menarik Naruto untuk melihatnya lebih lama lagi.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Sepertinya Sakura juga begitu baru pertama kalinya ia bertemu orang Jepang yang memiliki warna mata _blue sapphire._**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Yahhh dan se-isi kelas terhipnotis mereka hanya menatap Sakura dan Naruto, bahkan Asuma _sensei_ juga begitu.**

**'Ayolah Naruto, kau terlahir dikalangan keluarga elit… ini akan jadi aib untukmu, KONYOL karena gugup bertatapan dengan seorang gadis bukan UZUMAKI namanya!. Ayo Naruto sadar lah sadar lah sadar lah sadar lah!'**

**"SADAR LAHHHH!"**

**Naruto berteriak dan se-isi kelas menjadi sadar, sekaligus bingung.**

**"HAH?"**

**"Maksudku sadarlah alis tebal, rambutmu sangat aneh dan aku belum mengakuimu!"**

**Penyangkalan yang bagus Naruto.**

**"Naruto-_kun_ semangat mudamu hebat sekali! A-K-U"**

**Ada apa dengan rambut mangkok ini, kenapa ia mengeja kata aku, dan se-isi kelas juga tampak mengikuti gerakan mulutnya.**

**"A-K-U!"**

**Apa yang terjadi dengan rambut mangkok ini, kenapa ia menitikkan air mata dan tampak bahagia. **

**"HIKS, AKU SANGAT MENGAGUMIMU Naruto-_kun_!"**

**. . .**

**"BAIK SEMUANYA, LANJUTKAN PELAJARAN KALIAN!"**

**Setelah mendengar teriakkan maut dari Asuma _sensei, _tidak ada yang berkutip atau bergerak, mereka kembali duduk diam bahkan Lee juga, dalam hati ia bertekad akan melatih semangat mudanya dengan lebih giat.**

**"Mungkin aku memang harus bertanya padanya". Gumam Naruto.**

**Lalu Naruto memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sakura sekali lagi sebelum dia menyetujuinya gumamannya.**

**"Seet!"**

**Ternyata Sakura juga menatapnya dan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan memanas seperti sudah lewat 6 jam ia berendam dipemandian air panas.**

**_Saphire_ bertemu _Emerald_, dan…**

**"EHHHEMMM, EHHHHEEMMMM!, Aku bilang Lanjutkan pelajaran dasar bocah TULI!"**

**"_Ha-Hai sensei_"**

**Asuma sensei memakai muka garang kepada Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sakura?. Ohh ayolah, perlakukan anak baru dengan baik.. Tunggu mereka lihat sisi baikmu baru keluarkan sisi buruk ibaratnya ranjau darat.**

**'Aku memang harus bertanya padanya'. Pikir Naruto.**

**•**

**•**

**'Lady don't angry to me please'**

**•**

**•**

**Seorang wanita, maksudku nyonya besar yang kita ketahui adalah ibu dari Karin dan Sakura berjalan setengah berlari wajahnya terlihat kusut, niatnya untuk jalan pagi menghilangkan stress pupus sudah. Ia pikir bisa bersantai di taman dengan memakai pakaian barunya yang tampak mahal dan tak lupa _BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION_. Cerita ini bermula pada saat:**

**Flashaback**

"Ibu, siapa yang memasukkan Sakura ke sokolah Karin?"

"… Aku, bukan Sasori yang memasukkannya. Tapi aku yang memintanya, kenapa?!. Sekolah itu bukan milik Karin , aku tidak pernah ingat bahwa ayahku pernah mendirikan sebuah sekolah. Jadi apa itu bisa disebut sekolah Karin?"

Nyonya besar itu hanya menatap kesal wajah ibu mertuanya, dan ibu mertuanya menepis tangan nyonya besar itu dengan kasar menjauhkannya dari tangannya.

"Jangan ganngu aku, aku ingin bekerja. Dasar merepotkan!"

Ibu mertuanya hanya pergi setelah mengucapkan kata yang terdengar pedas meninggalkan nyonya besar yang sepertinya tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

"Kenapa wanita tua itu masih saja membela Sakura, apa tujuan utamanya?!"

Dengan perasaan kesal yang meluap-luap, ia pergi meninggalkan area taman dan berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya berkali-kali ia mengutuk ibu mertuannya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan kau tahu apa konsekuensinya? MATI!. Yaa semua penghuni di rumah ini juga berharap begitu kecuali Karin, tidak ada anak yang menharapkan ibu kandungnya meninggal. Tapi ayolah, ini abad 21 orang-orang tidak akan memikirkannya lagi.

"Dasar wanita tua keriput, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu.. Lihat saja kau akan-"

"Akan apa?

Lihat ada juga yang mendengar ocehan nyonya besar itu, Pria bersurai merah berwajah baby face menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin .

"Ahhh, Sa..Sasori _sama,_ kau sudah pulang?"

"Sepertinya nenek memperlakukanmu cukup buruk"

"Heeeehhhh, bu-bukan beg… A-akuuu"

"Huh". Sasori menyunggingkan bibirnya dengan sombongnya menatap nyonya besar atau harus aku katakan seorang wanita lagi?.

"…" wanita itu terlihat sangat _panic_, pasalnya ia adalah anak kesayangan suaminya.

"Hahhh, sudahlah.. Aku malas berbicara dengan wanita sepertimu"

Sasori melangkah pergi melewati ibu tirinya, atau harus aku sebut wanita itu lagi?

Setelah punggung Sasori tidak terlihat lagi dibelakang, wajah ibu tirinya itu benar benar kusut.. Akhirnya kali ini ia mengunci rapat mulutnya dan berjalan menuju ruang ganti di dalam kamarnya. Kali ini ia harus melepas stersnya dengan memakai pakaian barunya dan tak lupa_ BELLA GRACE LIMTED EDITION_ milik Sakura sebenarnya.

"Aku dengar di dekat kompleks _Mango Park_ sudah dibangun taman yang cukup indah dan kelihatan elegan, yaa tidak jauh sih dari sini aku bisa berjalan. Hitung-hitung _jogging_ pagi"

Wanita itu bicara dengan siapa sihh?

**Dan begitulah ceritaanya setelah wanita , atau nyonya besar itu berjalan menuju taman ia mendapat hadiah es krim dari seorang bocah 7 tahun padahal belum sempat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam taman. Akhirnya kepalanya kembali stress dan ia buat bocah itu menangis mengatakan maaf berkali-kali. Ada perasaan bersalah yang menjalar dihatinya pada saat itu, tapi ketika ia menatap _BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION_ yang sedang ia pakai itu, rasanya hatinya akan meledak seperti gunung KRAKATAU. Dan akhirnya ia pulang dengan wajah yang lebih kusut dari tadi. **

**Sekian …**

**•**

**•**

_"Hnn, Naruto sepertinya rakyat desa mantan kekasihmu sedang merayakan pesta besar-besaran"_

_"Ohh yaa,.. Jadi apa kita diundang?"_

_"Dasar bodoh mereka merayakan putusnya kau dan Sakura"_

_"Ohh…"_

_"Hn.. Hanya Ohh, dan kau baik-baik saja?"_

_"Kau. . . Mengkhawatirkanku?"_

_"Tentu saja tidak bodoh!"_

_"Ohh.."_

_"Hnn.. Yaa ampun pria ini harus masuk rumah sakit sekarang"_

**•**

**•**

**"Baiklah anak-anak sekedar informasi, aku harap kalian tak membuat masalah nanti, akan ada guru baru pengganti Kurenai _sensei_.. Dan sekarang ayo kita lanju-"**

**"Ohh ya Asuma _sensei_, Kurenai _sensei_ sedang hamil muda kan?, perempuan atau laki laki?". Tanya Ino memotong pembicaraan Asuma_ sensei_.**

**"Heeehhhh, aduh aku malu!". Asuma_ sense_i hanya mengaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa malu.**

**"AYOLAH _SENSEI_!". Serentak seluruh anak perempuan kecuali Sakura mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas mereka *_kitty eyes no jutsu._**

**"A-aku juga tidak tahu.. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"**

**"SIIIIING!"**

**Se-isi kelas langsung menjelek-jelekkan Asuma_ sensei_ yang kurang peka, tentunya dalam hati.**

**Ino: Dasar suami bodoh, kurenai _sensei_ ceraikan dia!**

**Lee: Semangat muda sensei payah, tabahlah nak.. Ayahmu akan segera diceraikan**

**Sakura: Siapalah nama istrinya, pokoknya ceraikan suamimu!**

**Naruto: Aku tidak akan mencontohmu, suami payah!"**

**Kiba: Bagus, akhirnya Kurenai cuti.. Tidak akan ada pemeriksaan, jangan ceraikan dia Asuma!(?)**

**Shikamaru: Zzzzzzzzzz….**

**•**

**•**

_"Naruto, kita harus melanjutkan rencana penyerangan Konoha bukan?"_

_"Aku.. Harus memikirkannya matang-matang dulu"_

_"Kalau kau masih berdiam diri, maka habislah kita!"_

_"…"_

_"Baik, aku akan membiarkanmu berpikir dulu. Jika kau sudah sepenuhnya melupakan gadis itu.. Baru kita lanjutkan!"_

_"… Terima kasih kau sangat pengertian Orochimaru, tapi kau salah.. Aku sudah melupakannya!. Kita akan mengadakan rapat besok, kumpulkan para Jinchuriki dan Akatsuki jangan lupa panggil Jiraiya kumpulkan para tetua!"_

_"… Baik, tapi ingat pesanku.. Jangan memaksakan diri"_

_"BRAAK!"(Suara pintu tertutup)_

_"Yaa, aku sudah melupakannya!"_

**•**

**•**

**"Kata _'philanthropy' _diambil dari dua kata Yunani, yaitu _philo-_pecinta; dan _anthro-_umat manusia. Jadi filantropis artinya pecinta kemanusiaan"**

**"Jadi, apa hubunganku dengan pecinta piala apalah itu!"**

**"_Philanthropy, _bukan_ trophy lovers_!"**

**"... Terserah kau saja, aku ingin pergi dari sini"**

**"PLOK-PLOK-PLOk-PLOK!"**

**Seperti yang kita dengar dari suara tepuk tangan yang memenuhi ruangan kelas, kelas Kakashi sensei sedang mengadakan pementasan drama pendek.. Tujuannya untuk mengetahui sampai dimana kemampuan tata bahasa dan otak kanan murid-muridnya.**

**"Baik selanjutnya Karin, Hinata dan Ten-ten silahkan maju ke depan!"**

**"Tunggu... Kakashi _sensei_, kenapa aku tidak dipasangkan dengan Tayuya atau Sasuke.. Kenapa harus dengan mereka berdua, lagi pula kami belum tahu apa yang harus dipentaskan!"**

**Kakashi _sensei_ sepertinya sudah sangat menyerah untuk berhadapan dengan muridnya yang satu ini.**

**"Cobalah untuk tidak mengeluh Karin!"**

**"HuuuuH!"**

**"Sekarang maju ke depan atau kau tidak mendapatkan nilai sama sekali!". Ancam Kakashi _sensei_**

**"Baiklah!**

**Karin maju ke depan kelas dan menunggu Hinata dan Ten-ten mengikutinya, tapi rupanya mereka hanya diam di tempat.**

**"Heii, kalian berdua kemari!"**

**Hinata dan Ten-ten mendekati Karin dengan ragu-ragu, dan itu memancing emosi Karin keluar.**

**"Kalian pikir aku akan memakan kalian HAAAH!"**

**"Ma.. Maafkan kami Karin!"**

**"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu kemari!"**

**Karin memasang wajah garang yang membuat Hinata ketakutan dan hampir pingsan.**

**"Ba.. Baik"**

**Ten-ten berjalan diikuti Hinata yang bersembunyi di belakangnya. ****Saat dimana mereka sampai di depan Karin, Karin mendekat pada Hinata. Dan memegang kain atau sesuatu yang disebutnya syal.**

**"Wooow, indah sekali.. Bolehkah aku meminjamnya?"**

**Hinata hanya memasang ekspresi ketakutan begitu juga dengan teman-teman yang memperhatikannya, mereka tidak menyangka.. Bahwa drama singkat ini terlihat sangat nyata.**

**"Dasar kau Hyuga pengecut, Breettt!"**

**Apa yang dilakukan Karin benar-benar membuatnya dalam masalah. Walaupun ini hanya pementasan drama pendek, tapi berani-beraninya ia merobek syal seorang Hyuga. Hinata benar-benar syok dengan keadaannya sekarang, semua tubuhnya bergetar,keringat dingin mengucur deras lewat pelipisnya. Melihat itu, Ten-ten hanya menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. Jujur saja menurut Ten-ten itu sangat tidak adil, maka ia memanfaatkan kesempatan pementasan drama ini menjadi pembalasan untuk Karin.**

**"PLAK! Bruukkk"**

**Ten-ten tiba-tiba saja menampar Karin dan itu membuatnya terkejut sampai terjatuh.**

**"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal seperti itu sekarang!, apa kau belum puas-puasnya juga menindas orang yang lemah!.. Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan apa saja untuk membuatmu menyesali perbuatanmu! Camkan itu.. Karin!"**

**"..."**

**Orang-orang yang berada di kelas termasuk Hinata hanya bisa tercenggang dengan mulut ternganga, baru pertama kali ini ada wanita yang berani melakukannya pada Karin, walaupun ini pementasan drama tapi tetap saja kelakuan Ten-ten terlihat nyata dan penuh emosi. Karin sendiri hanya terdiam kaku masih syok dengan posisinya sekarang.**

**"Ayo kita pergi Hinata!"**

**"... Ka-kalian baru saja mempermalukanku-"**

**Belum selesai Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kiba datang dengan napas terengah-engah berteriak memanggil Kakashi _sensei_, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang gawat di kelas Naruto.**

**"KAKASHI _SENSEI_!"**

**•**

**•**

_Ruangan ini megah dan cantik, rapi sekali sepertinya ini kamar anak perempuan. Disitu terhias bingkai photo raksasa, didalam photo itu seorang gadis berambut pink tersenyum ceria. Tapi ntah kenapa setelah memasuki kamar yang cantik ini kalian akan merasakan kesuraman, disini kesepian dan kesedihan bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Apa lagi setelah melihat perbedaan wajah gadis diphoto dengan yang asli sekarang._

_"Clek!" (Suara pintu kamar terbuka)_

_"Yaa ampun Sakura kau kacau sekali!"_

_Seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat diikat ekor kuda berlari mendekati Sakura yang masih duduk meringkup dikursi dekat jendela kamarnya._

_"... Baiklah, lupakan. Sakura!, ayo kita pergi ke kota.."_

_".. Maaf Ino, mungkin... Lain kali saja!"_

_"Ayolah Sakura, kau akan jadi nenek-nenek kalau seperti ini terus!"_

_"..."_

_"Huh!, lupakan Naruto, aku dengar anak sulung klan Hyuga masih lajang!"_

_"Dia kekasih Ten-ten, kau tahu kalau kau menyuruhku merebut kekasihnya.. Aku rasa ia akan mematahkan tulang punggungmu Ino!"_

_"... Ka-kalau begitu pemimpin desa Sunagakure!, kau tahu dia sangat tampan dan masih lajang!"_

_"Dia seorang Jinchuriki dan teman Naruto, kau mau memicu peperangan yaa?"_

_"... Kau tahu, kau sangat pintar menelakkiku.. Bisa kah kita pergi sekarang?"_

_"Hahaha, kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuatku terhibur Ino, baiklah ayo!"_

_Sakura bangkit dari tempatnya sekarang dibantu Ino, sekarang ia harus merapikan diri dan melepas stres._

**•**

**•**

_"Sasuke, kau bisa menjemput Gaara di Konoha?"_

_Seorang pria yang notabene seorang petapa mesum mendatangi Sasuke yang sedang bersantai di tepi kolam ikan._

_"Hnn, aku sibuk!"_

_"Jangan menolak permintaan orang tua, lagi pula di sana sedang digelar perayaan"_

_".. Perayaan putusnya Sakura dengan Naruto"_

_Jiraiya hanya diam sesaat._

_"Kau tahu, Hinata sebentar lagi akan dijodohkan.. Temuilah dia, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum terlambat!"_

_"..."_

_Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab jawaban Jiraiya, ia hanya teringat kembali saat-saat dimana luka lama terasa kembali._

_"Yahhh, pokoknya bantu aku memanggil Gaara kemari ok!"_

_"Hnn..."_

_Jiraiya berjalan pergi menjauh, tapi rupanya si bungsu Uchiha tidak akan dibiarkan kesepian._

_"Yoo, Sasuke.. Ada apa?"_

_"Sudah semangat Naruto?"_

_"Heheheh, tadi Shion membelikanku ramen Ichiraku..."_

_"Aku rasa dia menyukaimu!"_

_"Maaf, tapi aku tidak menyukainya!"_

_"Jadi kau masih menyukai Sakura?"_

_"... Kau sendiri masih menyukai Hinata kan?"_

_".. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan bodoh"_

_"Kau sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya kan Sasuke, HAHAHAHA!"_

_"Urusui!'_

_"Buagghh!"_

_Sasuke menendang Naruto dengan pelan sampai terjatuh._

_"Ittai!"_

_"Baka, aku ingin ke Konoha kau mau ikut?"_

_"Untuk apa?"_

_"Menjemput kekasihmu"_

_"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke!"_

_"Baiklah, menjemput Gaara.. Puas!"_

_"Belum, dia bukan kekasihku.. Sekali lagi aku tidak mencintai sejenisku!"_

_"Hn.."_

**•**

**•**

**"Baik anak-anak, aku akan memperkenalkan _sensei_ baru yang akan mengajar menggantikan Kurenai _sensei_ untuk sementara ini, jadi kalian harus menghormati seperti kalian menghormati Kurenai _sensei"_  
**

**_"_Aku rasa maksud Asuma_ sensei_ dengan menghormati Kurenai _sensei_ itu ketakutan dengan Kurenai _sensei, hihihihi". _Gumam Kiba, tapi sepertinya Asuma _sensei_ mendengarnya.  
**

**"Apa kalian MENGERTI!". Tegas Asuma _sensei._**

**"Mengerti _sensei_!"**

**Asuma _sensei_ mempersilahkan _sensei _pengganti Kurenai _sensei_ masuk ke dalam kelas. Dan tanpa diminta Asuma _sensei_, ia langsung memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal, singkat dan dengan wajah yang datar pula. ****Tentu saja se-isi kelas memikirkan bahwa _sensei_ pegganti ini kurang bersahabat.**

**"_Konnichiwa_, kalian bisa memanggilku Iruka _sensei. _Itupun kalau kalian mau, ada pertanyaan?"**

**"..."**

**"Baik kalau tidak ada ayo kita mulai pelajaran, Asuma _san_.. _Arigatou_ atas bimbinganmu". Ujar Iruka _sensei_ seraya membungkuk.**

**"_Hai_.. Aku rasa kau tidak butuh bimbingan sampai akhir pelajaran kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!"**

**"_Hai... Arigatou_"**

**Asuma _sensei_ pergi tanpa pamit kepada murid-muridnya terlebih dahulu, ia hanya merasa sedikit tersinggung karena diusir oleh _sensei_ baru secara halus tapi kedengarannya sangat dingin.**

**"Baik anak-anak sebelum pelajaran dimulai, kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan!"**

**'DHEG!'. Sontak saja suasana tegang memenuhi ruangan, apa lagi Naruto, dia memang sedang panik, bagaimana caranya menyembunyikan video _hentai _milik Kiba yang sekarang disimpannya?.**

**"Aku akan mengelilingi ruangan kelas ini, kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang mencoba menyembunyikan barang-barang yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaranku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal buruk dengan kalian. Mengerti!"**

**"_Ha.. Hai sensei_!"**

**Waktu terasa berputar sangat lambat, Ino yang tadinya tidak mau melepaskan Kotak yang berisi alat-alat kecantikkannya akhirnya menangis saat Iruka _sensei_ mencaci makinya dengan kata-kata yang sangat pedas. Tentu saja Shikamaru tidak tinggal diam. Ia datang mendekati Iruka _sensei_, melempar kotak rokoknya dan disambut hangat oleh Iruka _sensei_. Lalu Shikamaru mendekati Ino dan menenangkannya. **

**Jujur saja tidak ada yang akan menganggap kejamnya guru ini. Perasaan Iba dan kesal campur aduk menjadi satu, mungkin bulan ini Iruka_ sensei_ akan mendapatkan peringkat teratas guru pengganti yang paling dibenci dan tak dianggap. Ayo kita berikan selamat atas penerimaan _Trophy _dihari pertama ia bekerja.**

**•**

**•**

_"Sakura, kau mau makan apa?"_

_"Apa saja, asalkan jangan bayi gurita!"_

_"Kau tidak menyukainya ya?!, padahal orang yang makan bahan mentah itu awet muda lho. Aku dengar di Uni Soviet wanita berumur 70 tahun yang katanya saarapan paginya makanan mentah tapi sehat membuatnya terlihat 50 tahun lebih muda lhoo!"_

_"... Berhenti menghasut!, terakhir kali aku makan makanan mentah itu, aku tak bisa menelan bayi gurita yang menyangkut ditenggorokanku, dan untung saja ada Naru-to"_

_".. Lupakan Naruto, aku mau beli Takoyaki dulu. Kau tunggu disini! jangan kemana-mana!"_

_Setiap waktu, setiap tempat dan setiap saat dipikiran Sakura terpenuhi nama Naruto, kenapa?!._

_. . ._

_"Karena aku mencintaimu Naruto, makanya aku tidak bisa melupakanmu... Benarkan?". Gumam Sakura sedih._

_Tidak jauh dari tempat Sakura berada, 1 kelompok Yakuza yang berjumlah kira-kira 4 orang pemuda kelihatannya sedang membicarakannya. Mereka sesekali curi pandang ke arah Sakura dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman._

_"Aduhhh Ino, dimana kau.. Lama sekali!"_

_Hati Sakura tambah gelisah saat seorang pemuda dari kelompok Yakuza tersebut datang menghampirinya, walaupun Sakura itu kuat tetap saja ia seorang wanita. Akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menjauh dari posisinya. Merasa masih diikuti Sakura berlari lebih jauh dan semakin jauh semakin sepi pula jalan yang ia lewati dan masuklah ia di satu gang yang kecil dan gelap yang ternyata jalan buntu. Sekarang bagaimana caranya ia keluar?. _

_Disaat kegelisahan memenuhi hatinya 4 orang pemuda tadi langsung masuk ke dalam gang yang tadi ia masuki, sepertinya kelompok Yakuza tadi berhasil menemukan jejaknya yang sempat hilang tadi._

_"Ouhayoo Haruno sama, bagaimana kabarmu setelah putusnya kau dengan Uzumaki sama?"_

_Pria berambut hitam yang terlihat seperti ketua kelompok Yakuza itu membuka percakapan yang sebenarnya hanya dianggap basa-basi oleh Sakura._

_"Berhenti basa-basi atau-"_

_"Atau apa?"_

_Ketua Yakuza berambut hitam itu mendekati Sakura seperti menyogoknya dengan ancaman dibalas ancaman._

_"Ja-jangan mendekat!"_

_Sakura sangat panik keadaannya sekarang sudah diujung tanduk. Dia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, disaat Naruto tidak ada lagi disisnya ia benar-benar merasa kesepian sampai tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dengan benar._

_Ketua Yakuza itu memanfaatkan kesempatannya untuk membuat keadaan Sakura makin terpuruk dalam keadaan dan saat itulah mereka beraksi._

_"Ayol__a__h Haruno sama, aku tahu kau patah hati karena Uzumaki sama. Pria kaya memang hobi memutuskan hubungannya dengan wanita, apa lagi ia tidak segan-segan memutuskan hubungannya dengan seorang bangsawan terhormat sepertimu"_

_"..."_

_Sakura makin terpuruk saat ketua Yakuza tadi mengatakan bahwa Naruto lah yang memutuskannya, itu benar-benar berbeda dengan kenyataan yang terjadi._

_"Kami akan mengobati luka-luka mu yang-"_

_Belum selesai ketua Yakuza itu berbicara Sakura sudah berbicara duluan sepertinya ocehan Ketua Yakuza barusan sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh Sakura._

_"Naruto, dia... Bukan, AKU LAH YANG MEMUTUSKAN HUBUNGANKU DENGANNYA!". Teriak Sakura didekat telinga ketua Yakuza itu, sontak saja membuatnya kehilangan kesabarannya dan menarik lengan Sakura sampai memerah. _

_".. Hehehehe, ternyata kami salah informasi, sepertinya kau terlalu bodoh mengambil keputusan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja!, kita akan bersenang-senang dan kau akan langsung melupakan kekasih lamamu"__Ketua Yakuza itu menarik lengan Sakura lebih kuat._

_"..."_

_Sakura benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keadaan lengannya sekarang. Sakit itulah yang ia rasakan, tapi Sakura bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan meraung-raung kesakitan minta dilepaskan seperti wanita kebanyakan. Ia hanya bisa menutup matanya menahan sakit dalam diam dan berdoa pada kamisama agar semua kegilaan ini berakhir._

_Ketua Yakuza itu memutar lengan Sakura tak beraturan. Bagus sepertinya lengannya akan memar nanti._

_"Tolong!"__Sakura akhirnya bisa meminta tolong walau hanya terdengar setengah bisikkan._

_"Dasar kau wanita keras kepala tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarkanmu sekarang, teman-teman ayo kita-! Ehhhhhhhh"_

_Ketua Yakuza itu terkejut saat melihat teman-temannya terbaring dengan leher yang terbuka cukup lebar._

_"Lepaskan Wanita itu!"_

_'Suara itu terdengar seperti suara Naruto, apa aku sudah berada di Surga'. Pikir Sakura._

_"Ba.. Bagaimana cara"_

_"Maksudmu caraku menemukan wanitaku?". Kata Naruto membetulkan kata-kata ketua Yakuza yang terputus-putus._

_'Itu memang Naruto!'. Pikir Sakura cepat-cepat ia membuka matanya lagi, dan yang ia lihat Naruto yang terlihat berbeda matanya berwarna merah, diiringi 2 orang dibelakangnya Sasuke dan Gaara.. Kalau ia tidak salah lihat._

_"Bag.. Bagaimana- Te.. teman"_

_"Maksudmu Teman-temanmu?". kali ini Sasuke yang menolong ketua Yakuza atau lebih terdengar mengejek ketua Yakuza itu untuk membetulkan kata-katanya._

_"...". Ketua Yakuza itu sama sekali tidak membuka suaranya, ia masih syok melihat teman-temannya._

_"Kami pengikut seorang Naruto Uzumaki, bertarung dalam diam dan membunuh dalam diam adalah rahasia kami!". Ujar Gaara._

_"Ka-Kalian... Persetan dengan Uzumaki, akan kubunuh gadis ini"._

_Ketua Yakuza itu memindahkan tangannya menuju leher Sakura dan mencekik Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga, Sakura tidak tinggal diam dia memukul-mukul lengan ketua Yakuza itu dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa._

_"JREESSHHH!"_

_"Jangan sentuh Sakura!"_

_Darah segar mengucur dari leher ketua Yakuza itu memuncratkan beberapa tetes darah diwajah putih Sakura. _

_"Hentikan Naruto, kau tidak perlu mencabik-cabiknya lagi. Satu goresan kecil sudah cukup". Kata Sasuke kepada Naruto yang masih terbalut emosi._

_"Cihh, apa kau buta Uchiha, itu cukup besar sampai hampir membelah punggungnya!". Ucap Gaara sambil melipatkan tangannya didadanya. _

_"Hn.."_

_"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura?". Tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura yang kotor terkena darah lalu mengelapnya dengan tangannya sendiri._

_Emerald bertemu lagi dengan Saphire, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?_

**•**

**•**

**"Taruh barang berhargamu disini nona jidat lebar"**

**Iruka_ sensei_ benar-benar miskin tata krama, apa ia sadar dengan kata-katanya barusan?**

**".. Maaf saja _sensei _sialan, aku bersih!, ingin coba memeriksanya?"**

**"..."**

**Iruka_ sensei_ hanya diam dan baru saja ia akan melangkah pergi, Sakura menghentikannya.**

**"Aahhh, tunggu _sensei_... Aku punya saran!. Jaga kata-kata _sensei_, kalau ingin keluar dengan selamat dari kelas ini!"**

**Iruka _sensei_ memasang wajah sombong."Akan kuingat dan terima kasih atas saranmu, tapi aku akan keluar dengan selamat lihat saja nanti!"**

**Sakura menyunggingkan bibirnya dan mengulang kata-katanya ."Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, pokoknya lihat saja nanti!"**

**Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Iruka_ sensei_ berjalan melewati Sakura, teman-teman disekitarnya hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan Histeris.**

**Saat yang paling menegangkan, Iruka_ sensei_ berjalan ke arah Naruto, Kiba hanya bisa berdoa dengan pasrah. Sementara Naruto dia sudah tak peduli lagi yang paling penting adalah video _hentai_ itu bukan miliknya.**

**"Sekarang giliranmu bocah!"**

**Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Iruka _sensei_ yang memanggilnya bocah."Aku pikir kau bisa lebih menghormatiku _sensei_!"**

**Iruka hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan, padahal itu peringatan."Kenapa apa kau takut aku menemukan apa yang kau simpan?"**

**"Aku tidak perlu takut padamu, seorang _sensei_ pengganti sepertimu lebih rendah dariku!". Ujar Naruto seraya memasukkkan tangannya ke saku celananya,**

**"HUUUUUU, kau hebat Naruto!. Lanjutkan!"**

**"Diam kau bocah bodoh!". Teriak Iruka _sensei _pada Lee_._  
**

**"Dan kau cepat keluarkan tanganmu dari saku celanamu sekarang!"**

**"Orang sepertimu tidak berhak mengintimidasi diriku!"**

**"Grrrrrrr... Cepat lepaskan!"**

**Iruka _sensei_ menarik tangan Naruto secara paksa dan ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari saku celana Naruto.**

**"ITU VIDEO _HENTAI_!"**

**Iruka _sensei_ langsung saja mengambil kaset yang terjatuh dan memegangnya erat.**

**"Heheheheh, sekarang siapa yang menang.. Kau akan aku hukum!". kata Iruka_ sensei_ sambil memperlihatkannya didepan wajah Naruto.**

**"Iruka_ sensei_ tidak perlu menghukum Naruto! _sensei_ juga manusia, dan laki-laki biasanya juga menontonnya!". Bela Sakura.**

**"Kau, gadis jalang!.. Aku sudah bersabar tapi kau tidak memberiku kesempatan"**

**Iruka _sensei_ mendekati Sakura mengangkat tangannya yang ingin menampar wajah Sakura. **

**"Zrepp!"**

**Naruto menahan tamparan dari Iruka _sensei_.**

**"Di kelas ini seorang _sensei_ tidak diperkenankan menghajar muridnya, apa lagi perempuan!"**

**"Kau benar-benar membuatku sakit kepala!". Sebagai gantinya Iruka _sensei_ menghajar Naruto tepat diwajahnya dan cairan berwarna merah berbau anyir mengucur disela-sela bibir Naruto dan semua teman-temannya setuju menjadi saksi bahwa Iruka _sensei_ lah yang mengawalinya duluan. **

**Awalnya Naruto hanya diam tak berbuat apa-apa, tapi setelah Kiba mencoba melerai dan malah Kiba yang dihajar. Naruto tidak tinggal diam, ia menghajar-hajar Iruka_ sensei_ secara membabi buta. Sementara yang lainnya, tentu saja tidak tinggal diam mereka berusaha keras melerai Naruto yang notabene lebih kuat ketimbang Iruka _sensei_. Kiba yang masih kesakitan di area pipi kananya akhirnya berlari keluar kelas menuju kelas Kakashi _sensei_ yang saat itu sedang melakukan pementasan drama.**

**"KAKASHI _SENSEI_!"**

**~TBC~**

**HC/N:**

**Hikaroo: **_"Kon'nichiwa _Hikaroo balik lagi!"

**Maou: **"Gak ada yang nyuruh balik, Sana pergi"

**Hikaroo: **"Huhuhuhu, kejam!"

**Maou:** "Ratu Iblis memang kejam, Hahahahah!"

**Hikaroo: **"Hiiiiiiii!"

**_Ok back to._.**

Mohon dimaafkan karena keterlambatan hikaroo meng_update_, mungkin karena Hikaroo terlalu menikmati liburan panjang , Hikaroo jadi lambat, _Gomenasai_(sembah sujud). Moga-moga gak ada bosannya baca fic yang Hikaroo bikin... Juga yang udah _review_. _Review_ kalian adalah motivasi buat Hikaroo, tapi buat silent readers juga makasih banget udah mau baca!, Hikaroo terharu! _Arigatou minna, Arigatou!_

_**Ok back to...**_

Ada beberapa penjelasan yang akan dijelaskan oleh Hikaroo, diantaranya sebagai berikut:

BELLA GRACE LIMITED EDITION itu akan banyak muncul disetiap chapter, merk sepatu yang hanya dijual di New York, Spanyol dan Brazil(Hanya karangan Hikaroo semata)

Hikaroo masih bingung dengan identitas asli nyonya besar atau wanita itu atau ibu tiri(kebanyakan atau nya coiii) tapi bagi yang masih bingung Hikaroo tegaskan lagi bahwa nyonya besar atau wanita itu adalah ibu kandung dari Sakura dan Karin yang juga ibu tirinya Sasori. Hikaroo minta sarannya ya untuk siapa identitas asli si nyonya besar.

Yang dimaksud dengan syal Hinata adalah _haori_ yang sering bertengger dilehernya Hinata . Di fic ini di buat sebagai syal.

Mohon dimaafkan jika ada kata-kata yang tidak diperkenankan didalam fic ini.

Wanita berumur 70 tahun yang awet muda karena memakan bahan makanan mentah itu asli dan nyata di dunia, tapi bedanya bukan tinggal di Uni Soviet(Hanya karangan Hikaroo semata.. Tapi asli lhooo)

Iruka _sensei_ aku buat jahat diawal baik di akhir, maaf yaa fans Iruka(Hikaroo sembah sujud lagi)

Baik sekian untuk penjelasan.

**~_Special thanks to the read~_**

_**~Special thanks to review~**_

_**^o^See yaa in the next chapter ^o^**_


	6. Melodies Of Tears

Chapter 6

**_~Melodies Of Tears~_**

**•**

**•**

**2013? No, it's 1914**

**Naruto© Mashasi kishimoto**

**Story © Hikaroo Cherryn**

**WARNING**

**TYPO, OOC, AU**

**•**

**•**

**'**_Satu hal yang kupelajari dan, kau tahu bagian dari mencintai adalah belajar mengikhlaskan**'**_

**•**

**•**

_"SAKURA!, SAKURA!"_

_Ino berteriak memanggil-manggil Sakura, bodohnya ia. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar teriakkannya kalau ia masih berada di tengah-tengah kerumunan penduduk desa yang sedang berpesta._

_"Aduhhh, Sakura kau pergi kemana!?... Kau selalu saja membuatku cemas!". Kata Ino sambil melahap Takoyaki yang ia beli tadi._

_".. Hmmm, enak juga!". Gumam Ino mulai melahap Takoyaki lagi."Iyakan Saku-". Ino berhenti melahap Takoyakinya, ia baru mengingat sesuatu._

_".. A-apa yang aku!, HEEEEHHH!. SAKURAAAAAAAAA!". Teriak Ino histeris._

_"Jangan berteriak Ino!". Dari arah jam 9 kira-kira 5 langkah jauhnya dari Ino berdiri Sakura. Penampilannya terlihat kacau tapi, sepertinya Sakura tidak terlalu memedulikannya._

_. . ._

_. . ._

_"Sakura..". Mata Ino berkaca-kaca, sepertinya ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura._

_Sakura yang menyadari kegelisahan Ino hanya bisa menunduk."Maaf Ino, ta.. Tadi, aku.. Aku bertemu dengan-"_

_Ino menyadari adanya rasa kesedihan dari Sakura. Sejujurnya ia bukanlah tipe yang selalu mengerti keadaan seseorang, tapi kali ini ia belajar untuk mengerti."Sakura!, mau Takoyaki?"_

**•**

**•**

_'Me.. Menjauh dariku!'_

_1 kalimat, hanya 1 kalimat yang dilontarkan Sakura. Tidak ada makna terima kasih dari kalimat itu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat ini, ia hanya duduk di atas batu berbentuk katak sendirian. Yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah kedamaian untuk menjernihkan pikirannya._

_"Kau sibuk!". Tanya Gaara yang muncul tiba-tiba._

_".. Kenapa.. Aku tidak terkejut?". Tanya Naruto balik._

_"Sederhana saja 'Patah hati'.. Kau patah hati Naruto". Jawab Gaara tenang._

_".. Aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini". Ujar Naruto memasang tampang mengancam._

_"Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuhmu dulu". Ucap Gaara tak kalah mengancam._

_Naruto menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya.".. Silahkan saja Gaara, aku menunggu. Ambil nyawaku, aku bosan hidup didunia seperti ini, kalau aku dilahirkan kembali aku ingin menjadi anjing setengah serigala!"_

_'Yaa ampun, bocah gila ini akan kubawa ke rumah sakit sekarang juga'. Pikir Gaara seraya menggelengkan kepalanya._

**•**

**•**

**Ruangan ini cukup besar, elegan dan... Hei, dimana ini?**

**"Harusnya kamu malu Naruto!". Omel Tsunade pada Naruto."_Hit_ Iruka-****_san_****, ****_who do you think you are_****?". Ucap Tsunade seraya menunjuk ke arah Iruka _sensei_ yang tampak babak belur.**

**Naruto memasang wajah garangnya.".. Dia memukul temanku, dan seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, ****_hwo do you think you are_****, kau hanya guru pengganti yang seenaknya saja disini!". Ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya ke hadapan iruka****_ sensei._**

**'Dasar anak keras kepala'. Gumam Tsunade seraya memijit keningnya.**

**'Tok-Tok'(Suara ketukan pintu)**

**"_Come in_". Ucap Tsunade mempersilahkan orang yang mengetuk pintu tadi.**

**'Clik'(Suara pintu terbuka)**

**"Tsunade _sama_, Wali mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi". lapor Shizune dengan memasang ekspresi lantang.**

**"NARUTO!". Teriak Kushina datang dengan tergesa-gesa diiringi Minato, dari saat pihak sekolah mengabari masalah ini, Minato dan Kushina benar-benar cemas.**

**"Sepetinya sudah tiba". Ujar Shizune setengah berbisik.**

**Kushina mendekati Naruto, dan memeluknya dengan sayang, sontak saja wajah Naruto terasa panas seperti kepiting rebus. **

**"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?". Tanya Kushina cemas.**

**".. A-Aku tida-k a.. A-pa-ap..a". Jawab Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal menahan gugupnya.**

**"Sudahlah Kushina, ayo duduk!". Minato menarik lengan Kushina mengajaknya duduk dikursi sebelah Naruto.**

**Dengan begini semua kursi diruangan Tsunade(Ruang kepala sekolah) sudah terisi.**

**"Tsunade _sama_, wali Sakura sudah tiba!". Lapor Shizune lagi.**

**Tubuh Sakura seketika menegang, ia mempunyai firasat buruk.".. shizune _san_, siapa waliku?". Tanya Sakura takut.**

**Shizune hanya mengembangkan senyumnya pada Sakura dan memepersilahkan seorang wanita kaya memasuki ruangan. Ia memasang ekspresi dingin. dari atas sampai bawah, pokoknya yang dipakainya itu barang ber-merk. _And Bingo _ITU NYONYA BESAR.**

**'Wanita itu'. Gumam Kushina teringat kejadian pagi tadi.**

**".. I-bu!"**

**•**

**•**

**"Maaf anak-anak, kelas sebelah sedikit kacau!". Kakashi _sensei_ melangkah memasuki kelasnya, seluruh murid nya hanya binggung memandang Kakashi _sensei_ berharap Kakashi _sensei_ akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.**

**"Kakashi _sensei_, apa yang terjadi dengan Kiba". Tanya pemuda berambut panjang, Neji._  
_**

**Kakashi _sensei_ menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, ia hanya bingung."Hmmm, dari mana aku menjelaskannya yaa?".**

**"DARI AWAL!". Ucap seisi kelas serentak(pengecualian Gaara, Sasuke,Karin dan Hinata).**

**..."Aku jadi bingung". Jawab Kakashi _sensei_ dengan raut wajah yang dianggap menyebalkan oleh murid-muridnya.**

**"Kakashi _sensei_, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Aku, Hinata dan Ten-ten belum mendapat nilai kan?". Usul Karin yang pastinya bermaksud balas dendam dengan Ten-ten.**

**Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis Hinata, apalagi rencana yang akan dilakukan Karin?. Dan bagaimana dengan Ten-ten?, mungkin kita akan mengetahuinya setelah ini.**

**•**

**•**

**"Kali ini apa yang kau perbuat gadis nakal!"****Nyonya besar itu datang menghampiri Sakura, Sakura hanya bisa mununduk ketakutan.**

**"Maaf, ibu". Sakura berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.**

**"Huh, Minggir". Ucapnya pada Sakura ketus dan duduk di kursi Sakura, seisi ruangan hanya menatap Sakura kasihan.**

**Naruto yang melihatnya sangat tidak tega, bagaimana bisa ada seorang Ibu memperlakukan anaknya seperti itu!. Tapi itu bukan urusannya jadi jangan salahkan Naruto sekarang bersikap acuh dengan Sakura. Karena siapa ia berada di ruangan ini?. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah orangtuannya. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum sambil mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkan telapak tangannya menyapu-nyapu diudara layaknya mengusir anak anjing. Naruto tahu apa yang dimaksud Minato dan Kushina. Naruto menyerah, sambil berdiri ia menghembuskan nafasnya. " Baiklah.. Sakura, duduk lah disini". Ucap naruto mempersilahkan Sakura dengan wajah datar.**

**Wajah Sakura berubah merah karena malu.".. Tak apa Naruto, aku berdiri saja-"**

**"Tidak baik membiarkan seorang gadis yang mengalah, benarkan!". Naruto menoleh pada orangtuanya, Minato dan Kushina hanya mengembangkan senyum mereka.**

**"Ba-ik.. lah". Jawab Sakura, melangkahkan kakinya untuk bertukar tempat dengan Naruto.**

**Tsunade dan Shizune ikut tersenyum pengecualian Iruka _sensei_ dan Nyonya besar.**

**Nyonya besar itu hanya menatap bosan'Dramatis sekali' pikirnya."Cihhh, bisa-kah kita mulai sekarang!, aku tidak punya banyak waktu!"**

**"Ahh.. _Ok_._ So your children Naruto and Sakura_, membuat kesalahan yang menghasilkan masalah yang cukup besar. _So _mereka akan menerima hukuman cambuk di depan _public_!". Ucap Tsunade.**

**"_WHAT_!". Respon histeris Kushina dan nyonya besar serentak.**

**"_Miss_. Tsunade, kenapa harus didepan publik?". Tanya nyonya besar cemas, sebenarnya yang ia cemaskan adalah tercemarnya nama baik keluarga besarnya.**

**"_Why the punishment should be like that_!". Tanya Kushina.**

**"_Because that is the rules of Konoha high School_". Jawab Tsunade tenang.**

**'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan'. Gumam nyonya besar."Kalau begitu, _Miss_. Tsunade. Hukum saja Sakura, dia pantas mendapatkannya". Kata nyonya besar itu tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.**

**Sakura terkejut, ia tidak mengira ibunya sendiri akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Naruto hanya menatap Sakura yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.**

**"Hmmmm,_ o-ok. Maybe you are still confused with punisment bt wich i mean". _Tsunade membalikkan kepalanya arah jam 9, yang tepat menghadap ke arah Shizune dan menatapnya dalam-dalam seperti orang yang sedang mencoba untuk bertelepati. **

**"_Na.. Nani?!"_. Jawab Shizune gelisah, tatapan Tsunade sangat menakutkan bagi Shizune.**

**Cukup lama Tsunade menatap Shizune tanpa berkedip, dan asistennya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia maksud.**

**"Fuuuuhhhh(Tsunade menghembuskan nafas beratnya). _Tell them now!"_. Ucap Tsunade geram.**

**..."Ohh, aku mengerti sekarang. Tuan dan nyonya sekalian, yang dimaksud dari Tsunade _sama _yaitu, hukum cambuk di aula Konoha _High School_ yang disaksikan oleh seluruh murid di Konoha _High School_!"**

**"Hah?, bukannya sama saja!". Ucap Minato yang baru membuka mulutnya.**

**"Oooohh, aku tidak keberatan!". Jawab nyonya besar _To The Point. _Kushina dan Minato hanya memandangnya kesal.**

**Kushina begitu keberatan, akan tetapi sangat sulit mengubah atau meringankan suatu hukuman yang sudah ditetapkan pihak sekolah, apalagi sekolah yang seperti Konoha_ High School_. **

**"Hmmm, _so miss Tsunade, can you help out them to make easy their punishment?_**

_**"I am so sorry Miss, I am the principal here, at least still!". **_**Jawab Tsunade tegas.**

**"Sudahlah Kushina, pihak sekolah sudah menyetujuinya!, Naruto kau bisa menjalaninya kan?". Tanya Minato.**

**"... Ya, ayah!". Naruto mengangguk menurut, yang disambut senyuman oleh Minato.**

**Nyonya besar itu hanya menoleh ke sebelah kanannya."Sakura, persiapkan mentalmu. Kau akan menerimanya lagi setelah ini!"**

**Sakura bergidik ngeri, takdir memang kejam pikirnya. Tapi percuma ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya atau mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali didepan ibu nya yang kejam.**

**"BRAAK"(Suara pintu ruangan didobrak)**

**"****TSUNADE _SAMA_!". Teriak Anko memecahkan suasana di ruangan Tsunade.**

**"_Anko where's your manners_!?". Geram Tsunade kesal.**

**"_Gomen ne_!". Ucap Anko seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya."Murid-murid dikelas Kakashi membuat kegaduhan. Aku membawa pihak yang bertanggung jawab, Shizune hubungi orang tua mereka. Kalian berdua masuklah!". Ucap Anko.**

**Seisi ruangan tampak acuh, Anko yang bingung hanya bungkam. Bahkan ia terlihat shock ketika melihat Iruka _sensei_ yang tampak babak belur.**

**Seorang gadis bersurai merah panjang acak-acakkan. Itu Karin, dan kacamata yang selalu bertengger di wajahnya itu pun juga tak terlihat lagi."Aku akan membalasmu Ten-ten lihat saja nanti!". Ancamnya pada Ten-ten disebelahnya yang terlihat agak kacau walau tidak separah Karin, dan ancamannya hanya diacuhkan oleh Ten-ten. tentu saja Karin menggeram kesal.**

**"YAA AMPUN KARIN!, APA YANG TERJADI!". Nyonya besar itu mendekat ke arah Karin, memasang wajah cemas. Karin hanya menjawab dengan wajah manja dengan pelengkap tangisan buaya.**

**"I-ibuuuu!"**

**"Ayo duduk dulu Karin!". Ajak nyonya besar itu seraya mengelus-elus kepala Karin dengan sayangnya.**

**Lalu nyonya besar itu menggenggam tangan Karin dengan perasaan cemas seperti seorang ibu kebanyakan, Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya melihat hal itu.**

**"Minggir Sakura, kau tidak melihat keadaan Karin?!".**

**"Maaf". Jawab Sakura seraya berdiri membungkukkan tubuhnya, melihat respon Sakura Karin hanya tersenyum jahat dan merebut kursinya.**

**Naruto merasa iba, tapi ia hanya memasang wajah acuh. Toh, Sakura hanya bisa membuatnya pasrah pada keadaannya sekarang.'Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan wajah manismu lagi nona pink!, cukup sudah kau membuatku menderita hari ini. Cihhh, sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya ditipu dengan penampilan'. Pikir Naruto.**

**•**

**•**

_"Uchiha Sasuke.. Masih ingat denganku?"_

_"Kau.. Hyuuga Neji"_

_"Hmm.."_

_"Apa maumu?"_

_"Tidak ada hanya saja, aku ingin berpesan padamu"_

_".. Aku sudah menjauh dari Hinata, apa lagi yang kau inginkan?!"_

_"Whoaa, tidak perlu marah dulu"_

_"..."_

_"Jangan kacaukan pernikahanku dengan Hinata, camkan itu!"_

_"Aku juga tidak berniat melakukannya"_

_"..."_

**•**

**•**

_Kamar ini cukup luas dan rapi, maklum saja.. Ini kamar yang ditinggali seorang gadis remaja. orang kaya memang selalu begitu, mereka akan memberikan apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh orang yang sangat berharga bagi keluarga besarnya. Walau terkadang tidak ada makna cinta didalamnya._

_Bagai burung dalam sangkar seorang gadis remaja bersurai indigo__ duduk bersimpuh menghadap jendela __kamarnya yang terbuka lebar, mempersilahkan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerpa wajahnya sambil __menatap sendu pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Dulu akan ada seseorang yang akan menemaninya di dalam sangkarnya, sesekali ia juga akan diajak keluar melihat dunia luar dan merasakan indahnya hidup ini. Tapi itu dulu... Sekarang.. Hanya mimpi belaka._

_Takdir adalah takdir begitulah katanya. Ia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu sampai kegilaan ini berakhir dan setelah itu ia akan kembali pada orang yang membuat hidupnya berubah, orang yang memperlihatkan padanya bagaimana caranya belajar mencintai dan bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan juga orang itu telah menjadi orang pertama yang tercatat sebagai pria pertama yang ia cintai..._

_UCHIHA SASUKE..._

**•**

**•**

**Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi menerpa ribuan kaca gedung pencakar langit. Angin saja terlihat ingin menghancurkan bangunan mewah yang tampak seperti perusahaan asing ini. Inikah perusahaan dimana Akatsuki kelompok mafia tingkat S beroperasi?.**

**"Sasori sama!, aku punya kabar penting!". Pria berpawakkan tegas bernama Yuura datang menghampiri Sasori yang tengah memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menari-nari diwajahnya yang masuk lewat jendela ruangannya yang sedang terbuka.**

**... Sasori merasa terganggu tapi karena ia masih mempertahankan prinsipnya yang katanya tidak mau membuat orang menunggu. Ia menoleh ke arah Yuura berdiri."Katakan Yuura".  
**

**"Dokter Kabuto dari ****_Klinik _****_Asklepios Barmbek_ mengirim fax berupa laporan kesehatan Sakura sama!".**

**Sasori sedikit terkejut dengan yang dikatakan anak buahnya. Bagaimana tidak?, ini sudah lewat 10 tahun.**

**"Aku tidak mengerti, berikan padaku!".**

**Yuura menyerahkan map yang berisi laporan yang difax oleh Kabuto."Silahkan Sasori sama, saya permisi dulu". Ujar Yuura sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berkonsentrasi pada laporan kesehatan Sakura.**

**"Ini aneh..."**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**Cukup lama Sasori membaca laporan kesehatan Sakura tanpa berkutip sedikit pun sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari sepintas tampak seperti bayangan dari seseorang yang sedang mencoba menyelinap masuk secara diam-diam ke dalam ruangannya dan tiba- tiba menyentuh bahunya dari belakang.**

**'Tap Tap'**

**Sasori masih tidak menyadari apapun.**

**'Tap Tap'**

**Lalu Sasori merasakan deruan angin dingin yang melewati belakang lehernya. Ia jadi merinding.**

**"~S-A-S-O-R-I...". Katanya merdu, atau mungkin yang Sasori dengar hanya ucapan makhluk halus.**

**Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan."WUAAAAAAAAA!"**

**•**

**•**

_"Naruto sama!, kami membawa daftar wanita tercantik dan ter-ter lainnya yang bisa membuatmu melupakan Sakura sama untuk sementara!"_

_Deidara dan Hidan datang menghampiri Naruto yang belum beranjak dari patung batu katak yang sedari tadi ia duduki sambil merenungi nasibnya._

_"Hmmm, aku akan melihatnya nanti". Jawab Naruto lesu._

_Dua anggota Akatsuki menatap satu sama lain lalu menganggukkan kepalanya secara bersamaan dan sepertinya mereka punya rencana... Deidara mengambil bom tanah liatnya yang baru setengah jadi dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto.. "Katsu!"_

_"BOOOOOMMMMM!"_

_"WUAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Seketika batu katak yang diduduki Naruto hancur tak tersisa dan Naruto sendiri terpental jauh diuadara._

_"Wahhhh, kau dalam masalah besar banci!". Ujar Hidan._

_Raut wajah Deidara berubah panik. "Ke-kenapa aku hm!, jangan memanggilku banci hm.. A-aku, salahmu yang menatapku dan ikut-ikutan mengangguk hm!"_

_"APAAAAA, dasar ! %&^*()# ":?". Umpat Hidan._

_Deidara ternganga, ia tahu... Seharusnya ia mengajak rekannya bukan rekannya kakek pelit. Merasa tidak menerima kekalahannya Deidara mengangkat kepalanya mencari-cari Naruto. "Huh, aku akan menangkap Naruto sama hm. M__ulut kotor k__au diam saja disini hm!"_

_Hidan menjadi panas. "Enak saja, kau yang harus diam ditempat aku yang akan menangkap Naruto sama!"_

_"Aku hm!"_

_"Aku!_

_"Aku hm!"_

_"Aku!"_

_"Aku hm!"_

_Sementara Deidara dan Hidan masih beradu mulut mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto sudah berada kira-kira 30 meter di atas mereka._

_"Ak.."_

_"Bruakkkk!_

_"Aduhhhh hm, sakit sekali hm!"_

_"Kalian gila, ohh Deidara arigatou"_

_"Hhehe, auuuuww.. Kau dengar hidan aku pemenangnya hm!"_

_Hidan semakin panas, tapi ia akan mengalahkan Deidara nanti(Ia punya rencana licik)._

_Bagai manusia yang baru bertemu dengan Tuhannya, Naruto tampak segar kembali setelah terpental jauh melewati atmosfer menembus luar angkasa dan sampailah ke rumah Tuhan. "Baik apa yang ingin kalian katakan tadi!?"_

_"Ka-"._

_"Kami mengumpulkan semua daftar wanita tercantik dan ter-ter lainnya yang tidak kalah dengan Sakura sama!". Ucap Hidan memotong ucapan Deidara._

_"Baik, sebutkan satu persatu secara mendetail". Ujar Naruto seraya berbaring di rerumputan yang dipijaknya, Deidara dan hidan pun mengikutinya tapi mereka hanya duduk sambil membacakan daftar wanita ter-ter tersebut._

_"Ayame, anak pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku. Anda akan bahagia nantinya Naruto sama, ia akan membuatkanmu ramen setiap hari, setiap saat dan setiap waktu". Ujar Hidan menyodorkan photo Ayame 10 cm didepan wajah Naruto.__"Hmmm, boleh juga berapa umurnya?"_

_ Ia lalu menyunggingkan bibirnya ke hadapan Deidara. Deidara hanya memasang wajah kecut.__"Kira-kira 17-18 tahun"_

_"Apaaaa, ia lebih tua dariku!, Aku tolak!". Jawab Naruto mantah-mantah._

_'Pfffttttt!, kasihan kau Hidan hm!, kau juga Ayame hm... Pfffttttt'. gumam Deidara._

**_In Ichiraku:_**

_"Haaatchiiiiii!"_

_"Ayame!, kau tidak apa-apa, apa kau sakit?"_

_"Tidak ada apa-apa ayah, hanya saja sepertinya ada yang sedang menertawakanku"_

_"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja!"_

**_Back to:_**

_"Giliranku hm!, Naruto sama, aku rasa wanita ini sangat cocok dengan kriteriamu!. Biar kuperkenalkan padamu! Tsuna-"__  
_

_"Aku tolak!". Potong Naruto cool._

_"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan Tsunade Senju Deidara?". Deidara menganggukkan kepalanya, wajah Hidan memerah menahan tawa dan sepertinya ia tidakakan tahan."Wuahahahahhahahahah!, aku kasihan padamu Deidara. Umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad, Naruto sama menginginkan yang lebih muda darinya sekalian saja kau masukkan nenek Chiyo, wuahahahahahahahaha!"_

_'Akan kuledakkan kamarmu nanti hm!'. Batin Deidara._

_"Hidan lanjutkan, aku menyarankanmu kali ini jangan bacakan wanita yang sudah punya tunangan atau kekasih!". Perintah Naruto cool._

_"Hai Naruto sama. selanjutnya biar ku lihat, hmmmm... AHAAA!, Karin.. Bagaimana dengan Karin, dia salah satu anggota Taka. Organisasi yang diketuai oleh Sasuke"_

_"Aku tolak, aku tidak mau memilih kekasih yang bahkan lebih cerewet dari Sakura!"_

_"Aku mengerti Naruto sama". Ujar Hidan memanyunkan bibirnya._

_"Hah!, giliranku hm.. Kau tidak mampu menolaknya Naruto sama, dia masuk ke dalam kriteriamu!. Akan kuperkenalkan padamu! Hyuuga Hana-"_

_"Aku tolak... Bagaimana bisa kau menyarankan seoarang gadis kecil menjadi kekasihku, apa aku terlihat seperti laki-laki cabul didepan matamu!"_

_"Tentu saja tidak Naruto sama!". Ucap Deidara memanyunkan bibirnya meniru Hidan._

_"Aku bisa gila, Hidan lanjutkan!"_

_"Hai.. Kalau begitu ada satu wanita dari desa Konoha yang sekarang menetap di Sunagakure, namanya Rin!". Ujar Hidan mengembangkan senyumnya._

_Dan ntah datang dari mana dan kapan tiba-tiba saja Tobi muncul dihadapan Hidan. Sontak Naruto, Hidan dan Deidara hanya bisa ternganga. "Jikukan Ido". Ucap Tobi dan seketika Hidan terhisap masuk ke dalam mata klan Uchiha ini dan wuuuuussssss!. Ciluk Baaa Tobi menghilang juga._

_'Rasakan itu Hidan, hahahah hm!'. Batin Deidara._

_"... Ba-baik, lanjutkan Deidara!"_

_"Ha-Hai Naruto sama". Aku harap Naruto sama akan menerimanya hanya untuk sementara saja, ini wanita yang terakhir!"_

_"Ya, ya, ya.. Lanjutkan!"_

_"Shion!..."_

**•**

**•**

**"Sakura!"**

**"Hallo Sasori _nii-chan_!". Sapa Sakura memasang senyumnya.**

**"Kau mengejutkanku". Ucap Sasori tenang, padahal ia hanya menyembunyikan ekpresi paniknya saja.**

**Sakura berkacak pinggang."Aku tahu kau pasti terkejut dengan trik muncul tiba-tibaku!". Jawab Sakura dengan antusiasnya.**

**Sasori menyunggingkan bibirnya ke atas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."hmmm, bukan itu.. Aku terkejut kau pulang lebih awal"**

**Kali ini Sakura sangat terkejut, ia tahu sebaiknya dari awal ia tidak akan datang ke perusahaan ayah tirinya yang nantinya akan dipimpin oleh sasori."Aku sedang tidak mau membicarakan hal itu".**

**"Baik, bicaralah kalau kau ingin bicara. Aku akan mendengarnya kapanpun kau ingin". Ucap Sasori, ia sebenarnya bukanlah tipe yang pengertian dihadapan orang lain. Tapi untuk Sakura dan nenek Chiyo, apa sih yang tidak bisa ia lakukan.**

**Sakura tersenyum, instingnya benar hanya Sasori lah yang mengerti dirinya.**

**•**

**•**

**"Naruto, aku tahu rasanya diposisimu. Aku juga pernah mengalami hal itu!"**

**"Ayah hanya ingin menghiburku!"**

**Minato menyerah, putranya memang sudah dewasa. Ia bingung saat ini apa yang harus dilakukannya?. "HAAH, aku akan mengembalikan kunci mobilmu. Aku tidak tega melihatmu begini Naruto"**

**"Hmmm...". Gumam Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Minato.**

**"Aku harus berangkat ke kantor dulu, Kushina aku pergi dulu"**

**"Aku akan membantumu mengemasi barang-barangmu Minato".**

**"Tu-Tunggu, Ibu!"**

**Kushina dan Minato terkejut, wajah Naruto memerah saat Minato dan Kushina menoleh padanya. Minato yang merasakan adanya suasana canggung disekitar Naruto akhirnya pergi dan melambaikan tangannya pada Kushina.**

**"I-Ibu, aku boleh memanggilmu begitu kan?"**

**Kushina terdiam sesaat, rasanya seperti disengat 5 belut listrik berkekuatan 2oo volt sekaligus. "Tentu saja iya Naruto, aku kan memang ibumu! Aduhhh, aku sangat senang_ dattebanne!". _Ucap Kushina seraya memeluk kepala Naruto.**

**Naruto merasa dia sangat mirip dengan Kushina, ia seharusnya tidak perlu jual mahal didepan Kushina, seharusnya ia sudah memanggilnya Ibu 3 saat pertama kali ia bertemu, dan juga seharusnya ia AAAAARRRRGGGHHH, seharusnya ia tidak perlu berpikir bahwa Kushina hanya akan merebut ayahnya dan semua kebahagiaan. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.. belajar menyayangi Kushina dan menarik kata-katanya tadi pagi yang cukup keterlaluan.**

**•**

**•**

_"Naruto, kita kedatangan tamu!". Ujar Sasuke sembari mengulurkan tangannya membantu Naruto berdiri dari posisi tidurannya._

_"Siapa?"_

_"Kau akan tahu dan kau pasti akan senang". Ucap Sasuke memasang senyum diwajahnya _

_Sepintas terbayang-bayang wajah Sakura dalam benaknya, tapi ia meragukannya. Tak mungkin anak buahnya membiarkan orang-orang Konoha masuk ke wilayahnya. Jadi siapa yang datang?._

_Di tengah perjalanan Sasuke berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri."Kau pergi saja sendiri, aku masih ada urusan dengan Gaara". Ujar Sasuke._

_Naruto sempat bingung dengan gerak-gerik Sasuke, akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang sering menghilang. Ntah kemana ia akan pergi. Naruto hanya membiarkannya saja, dari pada mencegat Sasuke ia lebih penasaran dengan tamunya ini. Siapa yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersenyum tulus selain Hinata dan Gaara, yahh Naruto juga termasuk sih._

_Karena terlalu banyak berpikir, tak terasa Naruto sudah sampai didepan pintu ruanggannya. Ia terdiam sesaat menatap gagang pintu dengan gugup.'Maju Naruto, seorang Uzumaki tidak boleh seperti ini, jangan biarkan seoarang tamu yang kelihatannya sangat penting menunggumu'.Batinnya sambil memegang gagang pintu tersebut dengan tangan kanannya dan menariknya ke bawah, lalu ia mendorong pintu tersebut kebelakang secara perlahan-lahan._

_"Krieeettt!"(Bunyi pintu terbuka)_

_Naruto memasuki ruangannya dengan ekspresi tenang yang tercetak diwajahnya, sepertinya ia berhasil mengendalikan tingkat waswasnya._

_"Lama tak bertemu Naruto!"._

_Seorang wanita cantik yang tampak lebih muda 2 tahun dari Naruto membungkuk dalam-dalam memberi hormat. Ia mempunyai rambut merah panjang, bermata violet dan kulit yang cukup terang menambahkan kecantikannya._

_"Kau!". Naruto terperanjat kaget."Siapa?!"_

_"Kau melupakanku ya, aku sangat kecewa. Kau lupa dengan gadis yang pernah menjadi teman sepermainanmu dulu". Ujar gadis itu memasang ekspresi marah, sebenarnya ia tidak marah. Tapi kalan tahulah, TSUNDERE._

_"Hahahahahaha, tidak usah marah begitu, aku tidak akan mungkin melupakanmu Sara!". Ucap Naruto memasang senyum terbaik diwajahnya._

_"Kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto, aku pikir kau yang sekarang lebih dewasa dari yang dulu". Kata Sara sembari berkacak pinggang._

_Naruto tersenyum, ia tahu sekarang. Pertanyaannya telah terjawab sekarang._

_"Ngomong-ngomong, aku perlu bantuanmu Naruto!". Pinta Sara._

_Naruto memasang pose berpikir."Aku baru ingat, kau kan sekarang ratu Roran, ada perlu apa?"_

_"Sembunyikan aku!"_

_"Eerrr, APAAA?"_

_"Naruto, sembunyikan aku!". Ucap Sara, tentu saja ia serius._

_Naruto berpikir sesaat.'Jadi ini alasan Sara datang ke tempatnya'.Pikirnya._

_"Aku mohon Naruto, ibuku hidup kembali. Awalnya aku senang, tapi lama kelamaan. Aku tahu ternyata itu hanya rencana Anrokuzan, ia mengendalikan ibuku untuk membunuh rakyatku satu persatu. Dan salah satu cara agar rakyatku tetap aman adalah aku harus bersembunyi". Cerita Sara panjang lebar._

_"Tu-tunggu dulu, jadi intinya Anrokuzan yang sudah mati bangkit menjadi mayat hidup dan membangkitkan ibumu dan menjadi mayat hidup juga lalu menghipnotis ibumu untuk membunuh rakyatmu kan?"._

_Sara menganggukkan kepalanya."Dia bukan mayat hidup tapi Anrokuzan itu memang masih hidup. Ingat kau hanya melenyapkannya bukan membunuhnya"._

_"Hmmm, lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang harus bersembunyi?". Tanya Naruto lagi._

_"Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan ibuku kalau aku jauh darinya, aku punya kunci untuk masuk ke dalam Ryumyaku dan menyerap energi tak terbatas disana!"_

_"Aku masih tak mengerti, apa hubungan ibumu yang sudah menjadi mayat hidup dengan kau yang sekarang ratu Roran, kalau kau pergi. Bukankah rakyatmu akan mati?"_

_Sara menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya, ia berjalan ke arah sofa yang terjejer didepan meja kerja Naruto. Naruto lalu mengikutinya duduk._

_"Ini kekuatan cinta Naruto, kalau kau mempunyai orang yang kau sayangi dan dia pergi darimu bagaimana rasanya. Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirimu sendiri bukan?". Ucap Sara sedih._

_"Yaa". Ntah kenapa yang dikatakan Sara sekarang mendeskripsikan tentang kondisinya._

_"Dan kalau kau berada didekat orang yang kau sayangi, kau akan kembali normal bukan?". Ucap Sara._

_"Yaa". Yang dikatakan Sara memang benar, Naruto bisa merasakannya karena dia baru saja mengalaminya._

_"Begitu juga dengan ibuku, ia bukan manusia lagi. Ia hanya mayat hidup, kalau aku didekatnya bukankah sikapnya akan kembali normal?, normal dalam arti kembali menjadi mayat hidup yang hidup karena dikendalikan"._

_"Aku mengerti, tinggallah. Apa pun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu Sara". Ucap Naruto kepada gadis teman sepermainannya dulu._

_Sara tersenyum gembira, ia sangat senang. Pilihannya memang tidak salah."Naruto, aku akan melakukan apa saja. Apa pun yang kau mau!, aku ingin berterima kasih"._

_"Ucapan terima kasihnya nanti saja, aku akan selalu menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka". Ujar Naruto tak henti-hentinya melepas senyum diwajahnya._

_Di luar ruangan, Shion menguping lewat jendela yang sedikit terbuka.'Apa posisiku akan digantikan oleh gadis itu?'. Gumamnya sedih. Mengingat ia hanya menumpang tinggal saja, sama seperti Sara, Shion tidak bisa begitu senang. Walau ia sudah lama tinggal disini, tapi ia masih kalah dengan Sara yang merupakan teman sepermaina Naruto.'Apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak mau digantikan. Tidak akan!'. Gumamnya lagi seraya berjalan gontai menjauhi ruangan Naruto yang sepertinya mereka berdua masih bernostalgia melepas rindu masing-masing._

**•**

**•**

_"Praaanggg!"_

_"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

_".. Yaa, Ino"_

_"Apa kau terluka, aku akan membereskan pecahan gelas ini"_

_ 'Aku punya firasat buruk'_

_"Kau bicara sesuatu?"_

_"Heeh?!, ti-dak.. Hanya, Ohok-Ohok!. Kau lihat hanya batuk-batuk saja!, yaa ampun disini banyak debu. Bukankah begitu Ino!"_

_".. Kau aneh?!"_

**•**

**•**

**Sakura berjalan mengitari kolam ikan ditaman kota dengan lesu."Harusnya, aku mendengarkan kata-kata nii chan!, tapi yang benar saja.. Aku tidak mau melihat nenek sihir itu dirumah, juga-".**

**Sakura berhenti melangkah, lidahnya menjadi kelu, kakinya bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Mengingat kejadian hari dimana pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah barunya. **

_**Flashback:**_

"Sakura, ayo masuk!.. Ini rumahmu juga jangan malu-malu!". Ujar Sasori.

".. _Ha-hai, nii chan_". Jawab Sakura malu-malu.

Rumah ini memang tidak sebesar dan sebagus rumanhya di Amerika, tapi suasana disini lebih hangat dibandingkan dengan rumah lamanya. Saat ia diajak tinggal disini ia sangat senang, dari dulu ia ingin melihat wajah keluarganya yang sudah lama ingin ia lihat dan akhirnya terwujudlah harapannya.

Saat memasuki halaman rumah barunya ia disambut beberapa pelayan berpakaian adat, sungguh takjub. Dulu ia hanya akan menemui pelayan dengan yukata direstoran atau Internet, tapi sekarang betapa bahagianya Sakura dengan segala hal yang disiapkan oleh Sasori juga dengan bantuan yang lainnya.

Sakura diajak ke ruang keluarga bertemu anggota keluarganya dan bernostalia disana. Tapi ia menyadari ada keganjalan disini, walau begitu ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya.

"Eeeuuuuugggghhhhh!"

Nenek chiyo mengerang kesakitan sambil memagang perutnya.

"Nenek tidak apa-apa?"

Sasori berjalan mendekati nenek Chiyo.

"Aku hanya butuh istirahat saja"

"Sakura aku akan mengantar nenek ke kamarnya, kau duduk saja dulu disini ya!"

"Yaa"

Setelah beberapa saat Sasori menghilang barulah ia bertanya.

"Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong dimana ibuku dan saudara perempuanku?". Tanya Sakura yang hanya dijawab kesunyian diruang keluarganya.

"A-ada dilantai dua, dikamar paling ujung Sakura _sama_". Ucap seorang pelayan yang dibalas _deathglare_ oleh sei-isi ruangan.

"Ba-iklah, aku akan pergi melihat-lihat dulu ya!". Ujar Sakura antusias, walau terkesan ragu-ragu.

Sakura berjalan setengah berlari, ia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya dan saudara kembarnya, setidaknya hanya itu informasi yang ia dapatkan dari Sasori.

Saat mencapai pintu kamar yang dikatakan oleh pelayan tadi, Sakura meraih knop pintu, dan tiba-tiba terdengar isakan tangis dan teriakan seoarng gadis dari dalam. Karena penasaran dan juga bingung, Sakura membuka pintu itu secara perlahan mendorongnya kedepan. Menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai merah yang sepertinya seusianya sedang menangis dipangkuan seorang wanita yang diduganya adalah ibu kandungnya.

"Kenapa nenek dan Sasori_ nii_ sangat jahat padaku?!". Ucap gadis itu.

"Mereka tidak jahat padamu, hanya saja seoarang gadis berambut pink mengambil tempatmu!".

Sakura terkejut, ia tidak menyangka wanita ang diduganya ibunya mengatakan seperti itu, Sakura bukan orang bodoh yang hanya akan terngaga dan terdiam kaku ditempat, ia punya mulut. Dan mulut diciptakan untuk berbicara, maka yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah berbicara.

"Pe-permisi"

Seketika Ibunya dan gadis itu mendongakkan kepala mereka. Tamapak jelas wajah kurang senang yang diberikan mereka pada Sakura.

"Mau apa kau kesini!". Ujar gadis itu ketus.

"A-aku hanya-"

"Seharusnya kau tidak pulang kesini!". Ucap ibunya dengan nada yang ditinggikan.

Sakura terkejut, ia baru saja dibentak."Ma-maaf, kau.. Apa kau ibuku?"

"Dulu yaa, saat melahirkanmu.. Sekarang tidak!, dan kau tahu!, sekarang aku hanya punya satu anak perempuan"

"A-apa maksud-"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan anak perempuan yang hanya bisa sakit-sakitan, terbaring seperti orang mati!"

"A-apa yang-"

"Pergilah dari sini, pulanglah.. Kau akan menyesal kalau tinggal disini lebih lama lagi!". Bentak ibunya.

Sakura menangis, ia benar-benar sakit hati. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan jadi seperti ini sekarang. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan berlari tidak tentu arah. Ia sangat sedih dan hatinya sangat perih, kepalanya jadi pusing, matanya berkunang-kunang. Sakura terjatuh saat menuruni tangga, ia terguling-guling sampai lantai bawah. Sakura pingsan ditempat.

**_Flashback end_**

**"Kau benar ibu, aku menyesal!". Ucap Sakura terdengar pilu.**

**Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya ditaman kota yang kebetulan saat itu sangat sepi. Jadi tidak akan yang terusik dengan keadaannya lagi.**

**"Heii, kau kenapa?"**

**Suara ini, Sakura menganali suara ini!, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan suara ini. Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.**

**"Na-ru-to"**

* * *

**^•^**

**~TBC~**

**^•^**

* * *

**HC/N:**

Holla pyoo~, _gomen ne_ kalo teman-teman merasa Hikaroo ini lama updatenya.. Hikaroo sangat sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yakni membuat prakarya mengepang koran. Hihihihihi, dari katanya aja udah lucu banget yyaaa. Koran dibagi 3 potongan udah itu dikepang dehhh.

Awalnya pengen update tanggal 15 July kemarin, tapi karena masih ada tugas sekolah, Hikaroo akhirnya membatalkan updatenya.. _Minna gomen ne_!^~^!

Ok, setelah membaca review teman-teman, Hikaroo sadar.. Review kalianlah yang mampu mengubah jalan cerita!, soo.. Hikaroo akan menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-teman yang masih bingung.

Buat fans Iruka sensei maaf lohhh~Sayangnya, Iruka sensei lah yang cocok memerankan peran ini. Awalnya memang jahat tapi tenang aja buat Iruka nanti sisi positivenya bakal muncul dan dia juga bakal berteman baik dengan Naruto kayak dimanga dan animenya lhooo!. Khu-Khu-Khu-Khu*^*

Tsunade Hikaroo buat cuman bisa ngomong bahasa inggris dan jepang(Indonesia). Sama aja kayak Hikaroo#Plakk!

Sekali lagi _Gomen ne_ kalau fic Hikaroo agak aneh, Hikaroo hanya membuat klan Naruto adalah klan terkejam dan terjahat juga terkuat dan terkaya didunia ini. Hahahahahahahaha*^*

Naruto itu pemimpin Jinchuriki dan juga orang yang membangun Akatsuki, karena banyak warga desa yang takut dengannya, apalagi saat Sakura bangsawan terhormat didesa Konoha menjadi kekasihnya, banyak keluhan dari warga desa, mereka takut kalau itu hanya taktik Naruto saja. Jadi wajar kan warga desa Konoha merayakan hari putusnya Sakura dan Naruto.

Narusaku tahun 2013 juga ada hubungannya sama Narusaku tahun 1914 lhoo~Seperti halnya masa lalu yang berhubungan dengan masa depan.

OK, sekian.. Kalau masih ada yang bingung silahkan tanya lagi, Hikaroo terbuka untuk konsultasi#plakkk!

* * *

Next chap:

"Terungkapnya masa lalu Sakura"

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan Sakura dan Ibunya dan apa Karin saudara kembarnya? juga.. Hmmmm... Siapa itu Kabuto?

Semua akan terungkap di chap depan^*^

* * *

_Jaa ne pyoo~, Minna arigatou pyoo_~

* * *

**^o^**

**~Thanks to the read~**

**~Thanks to review~**

**^o^**


End file.
